


Inconceivable

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, this is basically a rom com
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Иногда, Гарри думает, в этом что-то есть. Искра в животе не просто так, однозначно. Определенно Луи чувствует это тоже, эту расцветающую жару, когда их пальцы соприкасаются.Но нет. Нет, Луи относится к Гарри как к лучшему другу. Это замечательно, прекрасно, Гарри ни за что не променяет свою дружбу с Луи, и там нет места ни для ничего другого. Не между ними.Но Луи обожает Найла. Это понятно, очевидно, что им хорошо вместе. У Гарри и Луи все еще есть что-то, что держит их от этого, что-то делает вещи более загруженными с возможностью, более намеренными. Как магниты с одним полюсом, невидимая сила оттягивает их. Может, влюбленность Гарри – барьер, который разделяет их. Дружба Луи и Найла легкая, в то время как между Луи и Гарри что-то другое. Что-то потяжелее.И это нормально. Это хорошо. Найл тоже любит Луи, поэтому это замечательно.А Гарри просто продолжает врать самому себе и остальным.Луи и Барбара Томлинсон – брат и сестра, близнецы. Гарри влюблен в Луи, Найл влюблен в Барбару, поэтому они оба связаны с Томмо. И все это получается немного неловко.





	Inconceivable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460327) by [alivingfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingfire/pseuds/alivingfire). 



Когда Гарри было двенадцать лет, он взял у Джеммы книгу «Принцесса-невеста» и одним дождливым вечером прочел её от корки до корки, потому что занятия получше у него не нашлось. Он понимал не все шутки, но сразу же влюбился в историю, и идея быть готовым к вечному ожиданию своей второй половинки — это слишком для его романтичного сердца, чтобы справиться с этим. Он смотрел фильм, снятый по книге, столько раз, что мог цитировать его, смеялся над одними и теми же шутками, плакал над одними и теми же трогательными сценами. Но он возвращался к книге, нарисованным страницам, в которых была история, и в которой он мог потеряться.  
  
Джемма любила, когда её книги были нетронутыми, но Гарри нравилось портить их, нравилось строчить заметки на страницах о том, что те или иные моменты заставляли его чувствовать; он выделял некоторые части неоновым маркером, подчеркивая фразы, которые тронули его больше всего. Путешествие по книге было всегда важнее для него, чем сама книга физически, и он любил оставлять дорожную карту того, кем он был и что знал, прежде чем история вошла в его жизнь, чтобы изменить его. Как бы то ни было, если бы он сделал все это с книгой Джеммы, она бы похоронила его во дворе, так что он накопил несколько фунтов, которые находил в карманах вещей Роба и мамы во время стирки, и монеты, которые нашел под диваном, когда пылесосил, и направился в книжный магазин при первой же возможности. И наконец у него была копия любимой истории, которую он мог называть своей собственной. Он перечитывал роман, наверное, десятки раз тем вечером, осторожно, но твердо отмечая любимые моменты, самые смешные строки, цитаты, которые звенели в голове часами после того, как он откладывал книгу.  
  
Гарри взрослел и читал сотни новых книг: поэзию, которая текла, как его самые сокровенные мысли, о которых он еще не думал; проза, которая проносилась в его разум и побеждала его; нехудожественная литература, которая формировала его, его мысли, его убеждения. Но дождливыми днями или ленивыми утрами, или тихими выходными вечерами он все еще возвращался к «Принцессе-невесте» и уходил в мир Лютики и Уэстли.*  
  
Именно эту книгу он сейчас и читает, солнце согревает своими лучами его лицо, скользя сквозь деревья, растущие во дворе. Стоял приятный теплый день, тот, что играет в перетягивание каната между летом и осенью, и каким-то образом берет лучшее от обоих. Прохладный ветерок, носящийся вокруг теплого солнца, свежий воздух, приправленный корицей и яблоками.  
  
— Хаз, — говорит подушка Гарри, слегка поворачиваясь под его головой и толкаясь. — Гарри.  
  
Палец Гарри двигается, чтобы пометить замусоленную страницу, корка его книги мягко и любовно трещит он чрезмерного внимания.  
  
— Да, малыш?  
  
— Ты сделал домашку по английскому? — спрашивает Найл. Он лежит на животе, скрестив лодыжки в воздухе, его тетрадь открыта прямо перед ним. Гарри пинает его, пока тот не перестает двигаться, и кладёт голову на поясницу Найла, его ноги удобно согнуты в коленях.  
  
— Да, Найл, я сделал домашку по английскому, — лениво отвечает Гарри, переворачивая страницу, — а ты разве нет?  
  
— О, абсолютно всю. Для этого я и спрашиваю, видишь ли, чтобы убедиться, что мы оба достаточно подготовлены к уроку, — говорит Найл, толкая Гарри локтем в затылок. — Уебок.  
  
— Не нужно насилия, Найлер, — мудро для своих лет отвечает Гарри. Он дотягивается до своей сумки и вытаскивает домашнее задание, передавая его через плечо. — Тебе нужно было всего лишь попросить.  
  
— Ох, приятель, говорил ли я тебе, что люблю тебя? Потому что я люблю, — довольно хнычет Найл, и Гарри напевает песню Рода Стюарта, пока Найл берет карандаш и начинает переписывать ответы, которые пропустил. Гарри потягивается и зевает; двор сонный и тихий под теплым полуденным солнцем, обеденный перерыв утекает с каждым тиканьем часов. В углу группа ребят гоняет мяч. Группа, на которую Гарри решительно не смотрит, потому что у него есть, чем заняться.  
  
Например, перечитывать книгу в сто пятидесятый раз.  
  
« _Известно пять великих поцелуев с 1642 года нашей эры,_  — читает он, и знакомые слова затягивают так, что он теряется в словах снова, — _когда случайное открытие Саула и Далилы Корн как буря пронеслось по западной цивилизации_ ».  
  
Неподалеку раздается крик, и Гарри едва замечает его.  
  
« _И точный рейтинг поцелуев — это невероятно сложная вещь, которая часто приводит к значительным разногласиям, ибо, хотя все и соглашаются с формулой „любовь, помноженная на чистоту, помноженная на интенсивность, помноженная на длительность“, но договориться о том, какой вес должен получать каждый из элементов, никак не удается_ ».  
  
Карандаш Найла шуршит по бумаге. Он машет двум девушкам, которые проходят мимо, они хихикают друг другу в плечо и убегают.  
  
« _Но вне зависимости от системы те пять всегда получают высшие баллы_ ».  
  
Ветер шелестит по краям книжных страниц.  
  
« _И этот оставил их все позади_ ».  
  
_Боже_. Гарри отмечает это предложение, подчеркивает его и обводит в кружок. Он обвел так много простых слов, что поля страницы близки к черному, и все же он не говорит и не задумывается об этом.  
  
Пять идеальных поцелуев на протяжении всей истории, и всё, чего Гарри хочет больше всего в мире — это шестой. Один идеальный поцелуй с тем, кто любит его, и не только на несколько часов, и который останется навсегда в его памяти.  
  
— Найл, я хочу, чтобы меня поцеловали так, как Лютик, — стонет Гарри, но Найл даже не поднимает голову от домашнего задания.  
  
— Да? Вставай, большой парень, вот он, — говорит он рассеянно, а потом извивается, когда Гарри щипает его. — Ладно, ладно, хватит. Мне жаль, что твой принц еще не пришел, Хаз, но тебе только семнадцать. У тебя есть еще немного времени до того, как это все станет грустным, да?  
  
Гарри опускает книгу на грудь Найла устало вздыхает.  
  
— Он пират, Найл, серьезно. Ожидание убивает меня. Исправь это.  
  
— Не могу, дорогой. Делаю домашку.  
  
Гарри снова трагически вздыхает, роняя голову на руки, потому что его ближайший друг отказался от него, когда был ему нужен, и Гарри — ничто, если он не использует возможность быть мелодраматичным, когда возможно. Но Найл, после долгих лет дружбы хорошо осведомленный о пристрастии Гарри к спектаклю, не поддается на уловку, так что Гарри с гневом опускает руку.  
  
Он пытается потеряться в страницах книги снова, но ритмичный звук удара обуви по мячу вторгается в его сознание, пока он не отказывается от идеи не смотреть на группу ребят в углу двора.  
  
В «Принцессе-невесте» Лютик принимает ванну и становится одной из самых красивых девушек в мире; настоящий самый красивый человек в мире, вероятно, всегда был очень ухоженным и уделял много внимания личной гигиене — его мама медсестра, знаете ли, — но все, что ему потребовалось — одно лето, когда ему было четырнадцать. Три месяца вдали от школы и скачок в росте превратили его из маленького мальчика с быстрой ухмылкой в изящного подростка, настолько великолепного, что он поджег мир Гарри.  
  
_Томмо._  
  
Это имя шепчут вокруг школы с благоговением. Это молитва, это проклятье, это целая куча гормонов в одном флаконе. Это обоюдоострый кинжал, шепот Томмо, потому что это буквально в двойном размере: независимо от твоей ориентации, твоих предпочтений, твоей все еще расцветающей сексуальности, для тебя есть свой Томмо.  
  
Барбара Томлинсон грациозная и яркая, как вспышка фотоаппарата, почти ослепляет, когда внезапно появляется. Она умна, её широко раскрытые глаза полны такого знания, что в других руках оно может быть смертельным; однако Барбара, согласно общему мнению, добрая, нежная и милая. Её волнистые волосы элегантно спадают с плеч, её улыбка делает всех вокруг хотя бы немного счастливее.  
  
Она прекрасна, действительно прекрасна.  
  
Но тут появляется её брат, и Гарри не может смотреть на кого-то другого, когда он находится в комнате.  
  
Луи Томлинсон — это фейерверк в обличии парня, быстрый и ослепительный, хаос, который ограничивается острыми улыбками и вырывающимися из груди словами. Его глаза — такие же, как у Барбары, но как-то шире, более ярко-голубые, как самая светлая часть созвездия, как сумерки в середине лета, как ослепляющий эффект от удара молнии. Он носит их унылую школьную форму, будто это высокая мода, его изящные лодыжки видны из-под закатанных брюк, талия подчеркнута заправленной рубашкой. Его челка спадает на лоб, и пальцы Гарри горят от желания зачесать её обратно, от его улыбки на щеках есть намек на ямочки, к которым Гарри до боли хочет прижаться губами, его пальцы трепещут, и все тело Гарри дрожит от желания поймать руки Луи и прижать их к своей груди и сказать _чувствуешь это? Чувствуешь, что ты делаешь со мной?_  
  
Конечно же, чтобы это случилось, Гарри должен был на самом деле заставить себя поговорить с Луи.  
  
Так что этого не случится в ближайшее время.  
  
Близнецы Томмо будто на вершине пищевой цепочки, и они никогда не просили быть частью этого, но все равно застряли там и приняли трон изящно. Барбара стоит во главе пяти разных студенческих обществ, включая латинский клуб и благотворительную группу, которая по субботним утрам занимается волонтерством в приюте для животных. Луи — капитан школьной футбольной команды, участвует в деятельности ЛГБТ+ общества, и вместе со своей сестрой по субботним утрам чистит клетки животных и пытается выгулять трех перевозбужденных собак. Похоже, они не хотят внушать страх тем, кто ниже по «статусу», но все равно внушают. Мало того, что эти двое являются самыми красивыми существами на земле, но и те люди, которыми они окружают себя, выглядят как мраморные статуи, охраняющие бесценные картины. Зейн Малик, Лиам Пейн и Кара Делевинь слишком красивы, чтобы смотреть на них под прямыми солнечными лучами.  
  
Вот Луи, пинает мяч в угол двора и легко пританцовывает; Зейн, переписывается и не обращает ни на что свое внимания; Барбара, шлепает Луи по руке каждый раз, когда он подходит слишком близко; Лиам тоже пытается играть, но он недостаточно быстр, хотя его попытки отобрать мяч у Луи действительно вызывают у того взрывы смеха.  
  
— Я не хочу никого объективизировать, — задумчиво говорит Гарри, отчего карандаш Найла останавливается от писанины на мгновение, так как он слушает, — но, Боже мой, что за задница.  
  
Найл кладет голову на руки, наблюдая за группой, которая привлекла внимание Гарри; он не прекращает переписывать домашнее задание, чтобы поговорить о нехватке идеальных поцелуев у Гарри, но оценивание Томмо — это то, на что он всегда выделит минутку.  
  
— Глаза Томмо — это как падать головой в океан, — бормочет он.  
  
Гарри мурлычет, потому что Найл так прав, — даже отсюда Гарри видит голубые глаза Луи, будто они лишь в паре сантиметров от него.  
  
— Может быть, — говорит он осторожно, потому что он всегда был оптимистом, а Найл — реалистом, — может быть, мы могли бы подойти туда. Поговорить с ними.  
  
Найл, вместо того, чтобы тщательно изучить предложение Гарри, фыркает.  
  
— Конечно. И что сказать? « _Привет, я пялился на тебя годами и думаю, что ты прекраснее, чем звезды. Это место занято?_ »  
  
— Если бы кто-то сказал мне, что я прекраснее, чем звезды, я бы не стал ему отказывать, — резонно замечает Гарри.  
  
— Ты прекрасный, Хазза. Теперь заткнись и позволь мне закончить переписывать твое задание.  
  


***

  
  
Найл — умный парень. Он верит, что получение образования принесет пользу и ему, и обществу; знает, что без должного знания нескольких базовых предметов его шансы на успех в дальнейшей жизни уменьшаются.  
  
Вот в чем дело, слушайте внимательно. Иногда школа — отстой, и пока он ничего не может изменить в этом, он может избежать критической ситуации. Критически скучной ситуации. Он может прогулять урок, в общем.  
  
Кроме того, половина хорошего образования приходит вне класса, верно? Конечно, человек, который сказал это, вероятно, имел ввиду внеурочную деятельность, но Найл подчиняется духу закона, а не букве.  
  
Он пишет Гарри, предлагая тоже прогулять урок, думая, что, может, они прогуляются по улице до Макдональдса на углу и потратят свои деньги на кучу бургеров. Все, что он получает в ответ — это хмурые смайлики и знак Водолея, которые он интерпретирует как «нет», хотя, зная Гарри, это действительно может означать всё, что угодно.  
  
Итак, Найл — свободный парень, который никогда не дает обещания стать экспертом в математике, и поэтому он не считает нужным посещать урок математики каждый раз, когда он появляется в его жизни, и сегодня, он собирается провести свой свободный час, делая что-то потрясающее.  
  
Или просто потусуется за школой, что тоже работает.  
  
Найл садится на нагретую солнцем траву, теплые кирпичи греют его спину. Он собирается вздремнуть, когда слышит шаги, щелчок и мягкое ругательство.  
  
— О, чувак. Есть зажигалка?  
  
Найл открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на голубое, голубое, голубое. Его сердце подскакивает к горлу, а его душа пытается покинуть свое земное тело, но останавливается, когда понимает, что перед ним не тот Томмо. Не то, чтобы Луи плохой вариант, очевидно, нет; Найл может быть, типа, натуралом, но у него все еще есть глаза, и у этого Томмо определенно есть задница, которая не уйдет.  
  
Он просто _не Барбара_.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Найл, прочищая горло после того, как целую минуту смотрит на Луи. Это нормально, он красивый, и наверняка получает много таких взглядов.  
  
Томмо все еще стоит там, и его брови немного поднимаются, так как молчание затягивается. Затем:  
  
— Могу я… одолжить её?  
  
— Оу! — конечно же. Верно. Он поднимается на ноги и роется в карманах в поисках серебряной зажигалки Грега и отдает её Томмо.  
  
— Ура, — говорит Луи, зажигая сигарету и затягиваясь. — Обычно я не курю в школе, но у меня экзамен, и это ужасает меня, — он выдыхает струю дыма, — будешь?  
  
Найл пожимает плечами и берет сигарету, зажигает её и вдыхает, пока никотин не заполняет его горло. Томмо смотрит на него некоторое время, прислоняясь спиной к кирпичу, будто позирует для фотографии.  
  
— Не знал, что ты куришь, — говорит он наконец, стряхивая пепел с сигареты.  
  
Найл смеётся, потому что это его автоматическая реакция на большинство вещей, а затем снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не знал, что ты что-то вообще обо мне знаешь.  
  
— Школа не такая большая, приятель, — отвечает Томмо, запрокидывая голову, чтобы выдохнуть кольца дыма, — плюс, я уверен, что фоловлю тебя в Твиттере. Хоран, верно?  
  
— Дерьмо, да, это я, — говорит Найл, снова смеясь. Брат Барбары Томмо фоловит его в Твиттере, и он уверен, что провел прошлую субботу, строча не менее десятка записей с трендом #МояЛичнаяЖизньВ3Словах («Нетфликс и позор» были самыми популярными, хотя «моя правая рука» была на втором месте).  
  
Найл пожимает плечами. _Все классно. Он классный_.  
  
— Да, думаю, да. Я всегда показываю Барбаре твои штуки, это уморительно.  
  
_Он не классный. Святое дерьмо_.  
  
— Спасибо, Томмо.  
  
— Не, зови меня Луи, — говорит Томмо — Луи, и Найл улыбается и пожимает его руку.  
  
— Здорово. Я Найл, — он делает последнюю затяжку и тушит сигарету о стену, оставляя небольшое пятнышко от пепла. — Это может быть немного поспешно с моей стороны, — говорит он, и Луи заинтересованно поднимает бровь, — но не составишь ли ты мне компанию в Макдональдсе?  
  
— Найл, друг мой, — говорит Луи, — это будет честью и привилегией для меня.  
  
Как оказывается, Луи смешной. Найл сгибался пополам и задыхается от его быстрых и острых шуток. Его ухмылка становится шире с каждым разом, когда Найл громко смеётся, будто он в восторге от перспективы, что заставляет кого-то давиться от смеха, и он становится все более буйным по мере того, как они уходят от школы.  
  
Найл задается вопросом, правда ли все может быть так легко: прогулять урок, поделиться зажигалкой, и Луи Томлинсон сжимает плечо Найла так, будто они всегда были друзьями.  
  
Этот опыт определенно бросает вызов теории Гарри о том, что чтобы дружить с Томмо, нужно пройти испытания наравне с трудами Геркулеса. Говорить с Луи не имеет ничего общего с убийством мифического зверя или кражей ценного владения у древнего бога. На самом деле, вообще-то, Луи вовсе не пугает его. Он как зефир, покрытый шоколадной оболочкой так, что кажется жестче, чем он есть на самом деле.  
  
Когда Найл решает поделиться этой аналогией, Луи просто сгибается пополам от смеха.  
  
— Зефир с твердой оболочкой? — он вздыхает, вытирая слезы от смеха. — Это прекрасно.  
  
— Вообще-то, правда! — усмехается Найл. — Я не понимаю, как Хазза может бояться тебя. Ты слой крема с отличной прической, а не какой-то убийца.  
  
Луи снова хохочет, его смех громкий и звонкий, и они приближаются к Макдональдсу.  
  
— Да вы поэт, сэр.  
  
Он открывает дверь ресторана и делает широкий поклон, чтобы впустить Найла, заставляя его смеяться еще раз. Они смотрят на меню, думая, что найдут там что-то новое, когда Луи говорит:  
  
— Подожди. _Кто_ боится меня?  
  


***

  
  
Звонок оповещает об окончании занятия, и весь класс начинает засовывать свои книги и тетради в сумки. Гарри среди них, скидывает свой учебник в сумку рядом с блокнотами и вытаскивает телефон, чтобы проверить, написал ли Найл. Он останавливается, услышав голос.  
  
— Мистер Стайлс, минуточку.  
  
Гарри ждет, пока остальная часть класса покинет аудиторию, и затем подходит к преподавателю, который готовится к следующему занятию. Мистер Корден смотрит на Гарри с широкой улыбкой.  
  
— Мой любимый ученик. Мой спаситель класса. Мой-  
  
— Ладно, Кордо, чего ты хочешь? — Гарри смеётся, освобождая место для своей задницы на столе Кордена, и затем садится на него. Корден игнорирует это, откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Твоя камера, и как ты держишь её и указываешь в правильном направлении, предпочтительно…  
  
— И под этим ты имеешь в виду…  
  
— Наш постоянный фотограф школьной газеты уволился, и мне нужен кто-то на замену к этой пятнице. Мы заплатим тебе. Немного, но это лучше, чем ничего, и ты поможешь своему любимому учителю.  
  
— Кому, тебе? — дразнит Гарри, и Корден кидает в него карандаш. Гарри вскидывает руки в бесполезной попытке защититься от него, но он все равно ударяет его по лбу.  
  
— Ладно, успокойся. Конечно же, я сделаю это. Все, что тебе нужно было сделать — это попросить.  
  
— Ты жемчужина среди камней, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
— Разве я не знаю этого, — говорит Гарри. — Так, и что я должен делать?  
  
— Пошли, собрание журналистов идет прямо сейчас. Ты можешь обсудить кое-что с редактором.  
  
Корден ведет Гарри в комнату, которая находится чуть дальше, и которую Гарри не замечал раньше; под окном унылая мемориальная доска, провозглашающая, что это редакция. Внутри кипит работа; ряд столов, на которых стоят большие компьютеры, на каждом из которых приклеены стикеры, на которых написаны сообщения типа _ПРОЕКТ В ПЯТНИЦУ!!!_ и _запланированное редактором собрание 28/10_. Студенты бегают кругами, будто объявили апокалипсис, и у них есть эксклюзив. Принтер в углу распечатывает копии так быстро, что, кажется, он должен испускать пар. В центре всего этого — знакомая фигура, бедро поднято, так как её внимание привлечено ко всему: статьи проверены, ошибки исправлены, фотографии подтверждены.  
  
— Барбс! — зовет Корден, и сама Томмо поворачивается с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Секундочку! — отвечает она, записывая некоторые замечания на распечатанной бумаге и передавая её писателю, и затем наклоняется, чтобы напечатать несколько быстрых строк на ближайшем компьютере. Она нажимает на кнопку ввода с довольным видом, будто это было работой целого дня. Возможно, так и было.  
  
— Простите, — говорит она, подходя к Кордену и Гарри, стоящим у двери. — Газета отправляется в печать через два часа, и половина моих рассказов не закончена. Чем могу помочь?  
  
— Ну, вообще-то, я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе хоть раз, — говорит Корден, толкая Гарри вперед. — Я нашел тебе фотографа.  
  
— О, правда? — улыбается Томмо. — Это замечательно! Спасибо, Кордо!  
  
— Мне только в удовольствие, Барбс! Позаботьтесь о нем, он хороший парень.  
  
Корден уходит, оставляя Гарри одного с прекрасной сестрой любви всей его жизни. Гарри сглатывает и надеется, что на его лице не отображаются мысли, пробегающие в его голове: _будь крутым, ради бога, будь крутым, не дай ей знать, что ты мечтаешь о её брате, не дай ей знать-_  
  
— У тебя много опыта?  
  
— Что?  
  
— В фотографии? — спрашивает Томмо, приподнимая бровь. — У тебя много опыта в фотографии?  
  
— Ох, — отвечает Гарри. _Он потеет? Кажется, он потеет_. — Да, немного. В смысле, меня нанимали снимать несколько вещей, типа вечеринок, детей и тому подобное.  
  
Томмо поднимает другую бровь.  
  
— Ты на самом деле работал фотографом? Что ж, это намного лучше, чем наш прошлый фотограф. Он просто купил камеру, посмотрел фильм Кубрика** и возомнил себя всезнающим.  
  
— Кто это был? — с любопытством спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Бен Уинстон.  
  
— О, он придурок. Это все объясняет, — говорит Гарри, не подумав, и останавливается. Томмо широко ухмыляется, её голубые глаза сверкают.  
  
— Не беспокойся, я полностью согласна. Так, ты можешь начать работать на этой неделе?  
  
— Да, конечно. Что я должен буду делать?  
  
Томмо берет стопку газет с ближайшего стола и отдает её Гарри, затем говорит:  
  
— Мне нужен кто-то, кто будет снимать футбольную команду.  
  
— Ох! — отвечает Гарри воодушевленно, читая график приближающихся матчей. — Я пойду на все игры в любом случае, я, как бы, влюблен в-  
  
Он снова останавливается, и его сердце стучит, когда он смотрит вниз на газету. _Пожалуйста, пусть она не слышала_ , отчаянно думает он, потому что среди всего, что он планировал на сегодня, определенно не было говорить Барбаре Томмо, что он глупо увлечен её братом.  
  
Она слышала; Томмо наклоняет голову и спрашивает:  
  
— Влюблен в…?  
  
— В- командную работу, — слабо заканчивает Гарри, — Командную работу. На поле. Вместе. Видеть, эм, видеть командную работу, — его руки вырисовывают круги, будто она не знает, что такое командная работа. Как ему это остановить? — Все как один.  
  
— Командная работа, — повторяет Томмо.  
  
— Эм, — говорит Гарри красноречиво. Он задается вопросом, есть ли поблизости какие-нибудь пещеры, в которых он может жить всю оставшуюся жизнь, — да.  
  
Томмо внимательно смотрит на него, а затем пожимает плечами, будто она просто не хочет сегодня погружаться в этот беспорядок.  
  
— Да. Ну, каждому свое. Ты можешь начать в пятницу?  
  
— Конечно, — быстро отвечает Гарри, слегка покачиваясь. Томмо вручает ему простой контракт («Должна была сделать после того, как Уинстон все испортил. В основном, там говорится, что если ты сделаешь то же самое, я могу ударить тебя в голень»), и велит ему найти её перед матчем в пятницу.  
  
— Это будет великолепно, — говорит она, беря контракт Гарри и сияя, — спасибо, что позволил Кордо вовлечь тебя в это.  
  
— Спасибо за предоставленную возможность, Томмо.  
  
— О, зови меня Барбс, — улыбается она, махая руками в воздухе. — Томмо-штука была прикольной, когда нам было пять и у нас была одинаковая стрижка, так что никто не звал нас по отдельности. Сейчас это просто путает.  
  
— Барбс, — пробует Гарри, и это звучит странно из его уст. Луи и Барбара всегда были Томмо, даже если это слегка дезориентирует иногда. Даже некоторые преподаватели зовут их так. Но если это то, чего хочет Барбара, Гарри не будет тем, кто скажет нет.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — широко улыбается Барбс, кивая. — А теперь беги. Мне нужно опубликовать газету.  
  


***

  
  
Ночь четверга находит Найла и Гарри втянутыми в тот вид ФИФА, который разрушает маленькую дружбу, за исключением того, что у Гарри и Найла было столько таких игр, что у них уже выработался иммунитет; разговаривая обо всяком дерьме до тех пор, пока регулирование не закончится, и затем все возвращается к крепким объятиям и кормлению друг друга закусками. Гарри кладет свои ноги на колени Найла, прочно упираясь в бедро, и дотягивается до чипсов, оставляя жирное пятно на своем контроллере.  
  
— Это отвратительно, — говорит Гарри, не глядя на руки Найла, но он может просто заткнуться, потому что Найл не ел целый час, и он проголодался из-за ФИФА.  
  
— Ты отвратительный, — отвечает Найл, и его пальцы скользят по джойстику, так что крошечный Рональдо на экране выстреливает мимо положенного места.  
  
Найл бросает контроллер рядом с собой на диван с обидой, когда Гарри забивает ему, и вытаскивает телефон из кармана, чтобы проигнорировать победный танец Гарри, который включает в себя самбу больше, чем должен знать любой подросток. Твитер мертв, Найл отказывается открывать фейсбук, если он нигде не отмечен, и нет новых уведомлений в Снапчате. Инстаграм. Он открывает приложение и пролистывает новейшие фотографии, лайкая парочку из них, когда наступает вдохновение. Затем он листает дальше, и внезапно его будто сбивает грузовик или что-то с подобной силой, которая сдавливает его грудь. У него наступает удушье, так как он видит фото.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает Гарри любопытно, переставая трясти бедрами на две секунды, чтобы сесть напротив Найла. Найл молча показывает ему экран, отчего глаза Гарри широко расширяются. —  _Боже мой_.  
  
Это фото на «Четверг воспоминаний», выложенный Луи Томлинсоном, и ясно, что фото сделано на знаменитом семейном празднике Томмо на Багамских островах этим летом. Луи держит телефон под углом, чтобы запечатлеть себя в нижней части гидрокостюма, верхняя часть и рукава расстегнуты и собраны вокруг его талии, грудь голая и блестит от воды. Рядом с ним, прислонившись к доске для серфинга, стоит Барбара, но она не в гидрокостюме.  
  
Нет, она в самом запутанном сплошном купальнике, который Найл когда-либо видел. Части, стратегически вырезанные из ткани, обнажают больше кожи, чем она, возможно, могла бы показать в бикини.  
  
Они оба делают типичное Томмо-лицо: скошенные глаза, широкая открытая улыбка, и пальцы указывают друг на друга, как в старинной игре типа «он первый начал, нет, он начал». И Найл разрушен.  
  
— Грх, — говорит Гарри, и хотя это не тот язык, с которым знаком Найл, грх, кажется, подводит итог чувств Найла тоже. Его язык каким-то образом приклеивается к нёбу. Он потерял способность моргать.  
  
Рот Гарри открыт, и его глаза прослеживают изображение снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
— Я… Я, — говорит он, не заканчивая предложение. Найл все еще понимает его.  
  
— Да, — соглашается он, — это.  
  
— Они.  
  
— Почему.  
  
—  _Как_.  
  
Оба вздыхают в унисон. Это может быть самым жалким состоянием, в котором они когда-либо бывали; кроме того, что этот титул принадлежит тому времени, когда Найл вытащил из своего дома шесть бутылок пива, когда им было десять, только для него и Гарри. Они выпили меньше половины бутылки, и были пойманы мамой Гарри, когда заснули в девять часов, усталые от всего волнения. Этот случай, тем не менее, когда они оба в мучительной боли смотрят на фото в инстаграме, является вторым.  
  
— У меня нет шанса, — уныло стонет Найл. Девушки вроде Барбары, милые и умные, пугающе красивые, не посмотрят на таких парней, как он. У него есть подтяжки, он покрасил волосы в блонд на спор и потом не удосужился перекрасить обратно, он носит кепки и фланелевые рубашки одновременно.  
  
Гарри похлопывает его по руке и выглядит оскорбленным.  
  
— Найл. Ты прекрасный и замечательный, любой человек будет рад пообщаться с тобой.  
  
Найл фыркает. Гарри легко говорить. Он как-то воевал со своими кудрями, пытаясь взять их под контроль после тех лет, когда он выглядел как неуклюжая сестра Сьюзан Бойлс, и у него получилась эта штука с _выглядеть как потерянная-душа-ищет-музу_ , с платком, кожаным дневником и облегающими джинсами с дырками на коленях.  
  
Гарри может заполучить кого-то вроде Барбары Томлинсон.  
  
И он хочет этого, вероятно. Если слюна в углу его рта от этой фотографии о чем-то говорит.  
  
Найл прочищает горло.  
  
— Хаз. Бро. Если ты, эм… В смысле, — Гарри наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на Найла, но не прерывает его, — если ты хочешь этого, знаешь. С Томмо. Я не буду злиться.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширились.  
  
— Подожди, ты, — он останавливается. — Эм. Ты заинтересован в Томмо? Типа, больше чем просто уставиться-через-всю-комнату?  
  
Найл смотрит на Гарри не впечатленным взглядом.  
  
— Очевидно. — Он всё еще указывает на эту чертову фотографию на экране. — Кто бы не был?  
  
— Ты прав, ты прав. Но, Ни. Я не хочу, чтобы это было странным, типа. Если тебе нравится Томмо, тебе стоит попытаться что-то начать. Все любят тебя, да? Томмо не исключение, могу поспорить.  
  
Живот Найла немного скручивается. Он и не догадывался, что Гарри тоже чувствует симпатию к Барбаре: Гарри склонен влюбляться и остывать легче, чем кто-либо, одержимый этим в течение недели. На этот раз, хотя… Он разрешает Найлу действовать, да, но он выглядит странно. Может быть, нервно. Странно.  
  
— Хазза, ты мой лучший друг. Я не собираюсь пытаться встречаться с твоей влюбленностью.  
  
— Но это и твоя влюбленность тоже, — говорит Гарри, нахмурив брови. Он садится, поворачиваясь к Найлу лицом к лицу и обхватывает рукой согнутое колено. — Если у тебя есть шанс, я хочу, чтобы ты им воспользовался.  
  
Только абсолютная неспособность Гарри и Найла грациозно подойти к кому-то из окружения Барбары заставляет Найла сказать «Хорошо». Это никогда не случится в любом случае, верно? Барбара будет женой будущего короля, или рок-звезды, или астронавта, или гонщика Формулы-1, который также является шеф-поваром со звездой Мишлена.  
  
— Но то же самое и с тобой, если у тебя появится шанс, ты должен попробовать.  
  
Взгляд Гарри мечется между глазами Найла, как будто тот, на котором он концентрируется, начнет дергаться, доказывая, что он лжет. Найл расширяет их в искренности, чтобы доказать, что говорит правду.  
  
— Ладно, — наконец соглашается Гарри. Это странно; вещи никогда не были странными между ними двумя, не после того, как Гарри поделился своим бутербродом с Найлом в первый день третьего класса, и Найл решил, что они будут лучшими друзьями на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
И все же, сейчас это странно. Найл и Гарри разговаривают о влюбленностях всё время, но Найл никогда не говорит о Барбаре; он даже не знает, почему, на самом деле. Может потому, что она настолько вне игры, что он может позволить себе надеяться. Вероятно, по той же причине, почему Гарри тоже никогда не упоминает это. И Гарри выглядит таким же смущенным, каким чувствует себя Найл; как будто он не думал, что Найлу понравится кто-то вроде Барбары, типа у Найла всегда была склонность к рыжим, и вдруг он объявил, что влюблен в брюнеток.  
  
Найл снова прочищает горло.  
  
— Что ж, знаешь. Золотое правило все еще действует, конечно же.  
  
Гарри морщится в замешательстве.  
  
— Уступать другим?  
  
— Нет, дружище. Сначала друзья, потом телки.  
  
Гарри немного подбадривается, похлопывает Найла по щеке.  
  
— Оу, Найл. Конечно, — затем он хлопает по щеке Найла сильнее. — Не называй людей телками.  
  
— Хазза?  
  
— Да, дорогой?  
  
— Ты телка.  
  
Затем следует бой пощечин, такой необычный, что запомнится навсегда, и кульминацией которого станет разорванная рубашка, раздавленная упаковка чипсов, опасно покачивающийся телевизор и Найл и Гарри посреди комнаты, голова к голове, тяжело дышащие и ухмыляющиеся, как идиоты.  
  
— Ни? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Хммм?  
  
— Ты же пойдешь со мной на завтрашний матч, правда?  
  
Найл отступает назад, подталкивая Гарри костяшками пальцев. Кого волнуют красивые, неприступные влюбленности, когда есть это? Просто Найл и Гарри, против мира, как всегда.  
  
— Конечно, Хазза. Конечно, я пойду.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри вздыхает, откладывая в сторону несколько шелковых рубашек. Затем еще раз вздыхает. Потирает шов пары джинсов, все еще висящих на вешалке и убирает руку. Выпирает нижнюю губу. Хватает фетровую шляпу. Вздыхает еще раз, кладя её обратно.  
  
— Гарри, — уныло говорит Найл. Он лежит вниз лицом на кровати Гарри, очевидно, оставляя всю надежу, что Гарри когда-нибудь сможет выбрать подходящую футбольную одежду, чтобы они успели добраться до упомянутого футбольного матча. — Пожалуйста. Просто выбери что-нибудь.  
  
— Но, — протестует Гарри, — что, если я выберу неправильно?  
  
Найл переворачивается на спину, глубоко дышит, будто пытаясь контролировать Халка внутри себя, и вскакивает на ноги. Он не очень нежно отодвигает Гарри в сторону и прижимает кулаки к бедрам, просматривая гардероб Гарри.  
  
— Эти джинсы, — говорит он, отдавая Гарри черные брюки с маленькими дырочками на коленях, — эту рубашку, — за этим следует оливково-зеленая спортивная рубашка с желтыми рукавами, — и эти сапоги, — коричневые сапоги Челси ударяются об его плечо и грустно падают на пол.  
  
Гарри рассматривает одежду мгновенье, затем говорит:  
  
— Хорошо. Мне нравится, — Найл бормочет под нос что-то, что звучит похоже на « _аллилуйя_ », — Но… — Найл замолкает, — что насчет моих волос?  
  
Найл берет сапоги с пола и снова ударяет ими в плечо Гарри.  
  
Чуть больше часа спустя, Найл и Гарри идут на футбольное поле через закрытый вход, тихий гул толпы сопровождается прохладным ветерком. Найл идет, опустив голову из-за ветра и засунув руки в карманы, и говорит о завтрашнем экзамене, к которому он не хочет готовиться, и о паре очков в толстой оправе, которую он купил много лет назад и начал носить только сейчас. Гарри позволяет ему говорить, болтовня Найла смешивается с шумом толпы, и камера Гарри слегка ударяет его в грудь при каждом шаге.  
  
Бабочки в его животе трепещут, и он не знает, почему. Это просто футбольный матч, это просто его та же самая старая камера. Это просто глупая школьная газета. Это просто-  
  
— Гарри!  
  
Это просто сестра Томмо кричит его имя, махая ему рукой.  
  
И это Найл, который останавливается, будто столкнулся со всеми своими кошмарами, его рука моментально вцепляется в ткань рубашки Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, — беспомощно стонет Найл, — почему Барбара Томлинсон знает, кто ты?  
  
Гарри немного спотыкается, когда Найл дергает его за руку, останавливая. Он смотрит на Найла странным взглядом.  
  
— Она редактор газеты? — полувопросительно отвечает он. — Она та, с кем я говорил насчет работы?  
  
— Гарри! — зовет его Барбара снова.  
  
— Верно, — говорит Найл задушенным голосом, медленно отпуская руку Гарри. Он смотрит вниз на его оливково-зеленую рубашку и джинсы с дырками на коленях в удивлении, будто он не сам их выбрал. Хоран поправляет перед своей рубашки,  
автоматически приглаживая рукой волосы. — Я, эм. Я выгляжу нормально?  
  
— Ох, — тихо хихикает Гарри, наклоняя голову. Найл ведет себя странно. Даже страннее, чем обычно. Это из-за его огромной влюбленности в Луи Томмо? (Гарри до сих пор имеет трудности, пытаясь уложить это в голове, если быть полностью честным). У Гарри тоже был тот _О Боже мой это его сестра_ момент, когда он впервые встретил Барбс, так что, может, это не так странно.  
  
_Но все же._  
  
— Твои волосы выглядят великолепно, Найлер, — обещает Гарри, и он даже не врет. Беспорядочные светлые пряди развеваются на ветру, красиво укладываясь на его голове. Его глаза каким-то образом выглядят голубее, чем когда-либо под лампами, которые освещают поле. У Гарри минутная паника. Найл всегда выглядит хорошо, даже с салатом, застрявшим в его брекетах, или когда он показывается в школе с зубной пастой на уголках его губ, или когда он надевает оранжевую шляпу с фиолетовой рубашкой, он может сделать это.  
  
_Может…_  
  
_Может, блонд и яркость — это то, что нужно Томмо? Может, у Гарри никогда не будет шанса понравиться ему?  
  
Может, Найл — это именно тот, кого он хочет?_  
  
Гарри трясет головой, подталкивая себя и Найла туда, где их ждет Барбс. Это неважно. Нет. Если Луи выберет Найла, что ж. Это хорошо. Гарри будет рад за них.  
  
В конце концов.  
  
— Наконец-то! — широко улыбается Барбс, когда они подходят. — Я думала, ты собираешься кинуть меня.  
  
— Никогда, — отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь, когда Барбара затягивает его в легкие объятия. Когда Найл прочищает горло, Гарри отступает. — Барбс, это мой лучший друг, Найл. Найл, это Барбара Томлинсон.  
  
Барбс протягивает руку, улыбаясь.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — она суживает глаза в задумчивости. — Мы встречались раньше?  
  
Найл издает звук, который Гарри никогда прежде не слышал, ужасающий вид удушливого кашля, который заставляет его переосмыслить все его существование, отчего его щеки немедленно краснеют.  
  
 — О, эм, я, — мычит он, — у нс общ био-о-нет-химия я сжу сди тбя.  
  
Гарри, который хорошо осведомлен об особом ирландском акценте Найла, требуется минута, чтобы понять, что он только что сказал.  
  
— Эм, у вас общая химия? — отвечает за него Гарри, отчего Найл благодарно кивает. — Он сидит позади тебя.  
  
— Да, точно! — хихикает Барбс. — Ты помог мне запомнить периодическую таблицу.  
  
— Бор, углерод, повсюду, — поет Найл, но тут же краснеет, хотя, казалось бы, сильнее некуда.  
  
Барбс делает все возможное:  
  
— В воздухе азот, — поет она голосом, похожим на звон колокольчиков, и плечи Найла немного расслабляются. — В любом случае, вы двое должны сесть с нами, пока матч не начнется. У нас есть запасные одеяла.  
  
Гарри поворачивается и- ох, верно: Томмо — самые прекрасные люди в мире, которые окружают себя остальной частью прекраснейших людей населения. Кара Делевинь растягивается на нескольких сиденьях, её длинные ноги расположились над пустыми стульями перед ней, и она делает селфи за селфи. Зейн Малик лежит на груди Лиама Пейна и выглядит как какая-то пантера, с откинутой головой и капюшоном на глазах. Лиам неторопливо водит руками вдоль груди Зейна, это абсолютно непринужденный жест, пока он наблюдает, как две команды разминаются на поле перед началом матча.  
  
Барбс представляет их друг другу, и Гарри сжимает руки за спиной, прежде чем неловко расположиться рядом с ней, и Найл садится слева от него. Лиам и Кара здороваются, а Зейн не заморачивается, его плавящиеся глаза поглощают Гарри и Найла, будто они являются букашками, ползающими по его ботинкам.  
  
— Что это за камера? — интересуется Барбс, наклоняясь к Гарри, возясь с Кэноном у него на шее. Гарри, который всегда лихорадочно рассказывает о своей любимой покупке, снимает камеру с шеи и показывает её Барбс и Каре, которая также наклоняется, чтобы задать пару вопросов. Она иногда работает моделью (к абсолютному не удивлению Гарри), и она так же всегда интересуется тем, что происходит и по другую сторону камеры. Они с Гарри уходят в разговор о фотографии и модельном портфолио, Барбс кивает.  
  
Найл все еще сидит неподвижно рядом с Гарри; это так странно, думает Гарри, до тех пор, пока он не оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, что Найл уставился на поле, и еще раз чтобы убедиться, что это Луи Томмо тот, на кого он смотрит. Он не выглядит дышащим.  
  
Живот Гарри скручивается, так что он возвращается обратно к разговору. Это все еще странно; не столько то, что Найлу нравится парень, сколько то, Найлу нравится Томмо. Это просто. Это не подходит.  
  
И это не просто потому, что личные чувства Гарри важнее.  
  
Он не может удержаться, чтобы не перевести взгляд с Барбс на поле, и ловит зеленые и белые полосы под смелым номером 28, бедра сгибаются с каждой растяжкой, а тонкие плечи горбятся от холода. Томмо выглядит хорошо, это очевидно. Гарри может быть простаком в футбольных приемчиках, но он знаток, когда дело доходит до футболистов, и Луи Томлинсон всегда был на вершине его списка.  
  
— Итак, — говорит Лиам Найлу после пары минут. Найл немного подпрыгивает, и Гарри подталкивает его локтем, чтобы дать ему знать, что он все еще здесь, если нужен ему. — Ты играешь на гитаре?  
  
— Эм. Да, играю, — неуверенно отвечает Найл, — откуда ты знаешь?  
  
Лиам убирает левую руку от Зейна и поднимает её ладонью вверх.  
  
— Те же мозоли, не так ли?  
  
Гарри даже не нужно смотреть на Найла, чтобы знать, что он светится, но он всё равно смотрит. Он не может не улыбнуться, когда Найл передвигается немного ближе к Лиаму и все еще молчащему Зейну, болтая о новой модели электрогитары Fender Strat, « _которую я увидел в витрине музыкального магазина, и как долго ты играешь здесь, Пейно? Потому что я хотел найти людей, чтобы зависать вместе годами, и Гарри прилично играет, но все еще не так хорошо, как я, ты когда-либо писал что-нибудь? Я и Хазза написали пару песен балуясь, так, ничего особенного, но и не так плохо_ ». Лиам улыбается, будто он выиграл лотерею в виде говорящего Найла, и даже Зейн выглядит немного довольным. Гарри смотрит, как Найл размахивает руками ещё несколько секунд, пока тихий смех Барбс не привлекает его внимание.  
  
— Вы двое мило смотритесь вместе, — говорит она Гарри, и он качает головой, даже не удивляясь. Это определенно не первый раз, когда они производят такое впечатление.  
  
— Я и Ни? Неа, мы не вместе, — он запрокидывает руку на плечо Найла, и тот хлопает его по руке, не переставая заваливать Лиама своими серьезными вопросами и комментариями. — Просто лучшие друзья.  
  
— О! — удивляется Барбс, все еще легко улыбаясь, — Так вы ни с кем не встречаетесь?  
  
— Нет, — смущенно отвечает Гарри, наклоняясь к Найлу.  
  
— Есть кто-то на примете? — спрашивает Барбс, и неожиданно её бессвязные вопросы больше не кажутся такими уж и бессвязными; блеск в глазах и тихая ухмылка в уголке рта возникает не просто так. — Просто, не могла не заметить, что ты ужасно заинтересован в ком-то на поле-  
  
Свисток оповещает о начале матча, и Гарри вскакивает на ноги, его руки сжимают камеру.  
  
— Должен, — говорит он, почти не дыша, — должен сделать фотографии. Для газеты, знаешь, — он сразу же чувствует себя идиотом. — Конечно же, ты знаешь, ты сказала мне сделать это. Ни? Ты нормально? Великолепно.  
  
Затем Гарри уходит, игнорируя смех Барбс и надеясь, что Найл простит его за то, что оставил его с группой людей, которых он на самом деле не знает.  
  
Он делает глубокий вдох, включает камеру и решает притвориться, будто ничего никогда не случалось.  
  
Гарри проводит следующие пятьдесят пять минут, шатаясь по краю поля и пытаясь сделать хорошие кадры. Команда хороша, правда хороша, и Барбс говорила Гарри, что они соберут все фотографии, которые он сделает на следующих нескольких играх, и выберут лучшие для специального выпуска, который напечатают прямо перед концом сезона. Гарри делает великолепные снимки крупного плана капитанской повязки Томмо; вратаря, прыгающего после невозможного спасения ворот; маленьких лодыжек Томмо; одного из забастовщиков — парня по имени Стэн — спорящего с рефери; рук Томмо вокруг мяча, когда он стоит на боковой линии для броска; Томмо, нетерпеливо убирающего пальцами потные волосы от лица; широкой восторженной улыбки Томмо после первого гола.  
  
Первый тайм заканчивается, и Гарри убирает камеру от лица и наслаждается своей работой. Он поворачивается, направляясь обратно к трибунам, и видит Найла, который пересел на место Гарри рядом с Барбс, говорящий что-то, что заставляет её откинуть голову от смеха. Гарри делает пару снимков. Они смотрятся хорошо вместе, Найл и Барбс, легкая улыбка и яркие глаза идеально сочетаются.  
  
_Они хорошо смотрятся вместе_ , думает Гарри печально, делая еще один снимок, прежде чем подойти к группе, чтобы показать Барбс, что у него есть. Они смотрятся хорошо вместе, на самом деле, хорошо, думает он. Как жаль, что она не тот близнец, который ему нравится.  
  
— Они замечательны, Гарри! — широко улыбается Барбс, просматривая фотографии, сделанные Гарри. Она выделяет одну, где Луи на середине поля, зеленое поле и красный вратарь перед ним размыты, фокус полностью сфокусирован на его сильных ногах. — Зейн, посмотри на это. Лу по любому распечатает фото и повесит в своей комнате, она понравится ему так сильно.  
  
Зейн, до сих пор не сказавший ни слова и стоящий впереди Гарри, берет камеру и изучает снимок долгие несколько секунд. Гарри каким-то образом чувствует, что это тот самый момент, и задерживает дыхание. Но затем:  
  
— Это круто, приятель. —спокойно отвечает Зейн, сползая с колен Лиама, немного приближая экран. Затем он ловит взгляд Гарри. — Ты когда-нибудь брал уроки искусства? У тебя хороший глаз.  
  
— Эм, парочку, да, — смущается Гарри, бесконтрольно улыбаясь.  
  
Зейн кивает в знак одобрения, передает камеру обратно Гарри, и Гарри чувствует себя как роман на книжной полке, которому была дарована золотая печать одобрения Опры — он внезапно становится бестселлером.  
  
Вторая половина игры проходит почти так же, как и первая; Гарри взъерошивает волосы Найла, прежде чем снова отправиться на боковые линии. Он подхватывает волнение матча чуть ближе к концу, с энтузиазмом вскидывая руку, когда Луи делает хороший удар в правый верхний угол, выводя свою команду, со счетом 3-2 в финал. Камера не дремля, ловит восторженное лицо Томмо: он долго улыбается Гарри, а затем хлопает Стэна и Эда по плечу и возвращается на свое место на центральной линии.  
  
Гарри возвращается на трибуны, радуясь победе вместе с Найлом, Лиамом и Барбс, когда раздается финальный свисток, оповещающий о еще одной победе для Капитана Томлинсона и его счастливой команде парней. Команда бегает вокруг по грязной траве, прежде чем пойти в раздевалку, и трибуны начинают пустеть вокруг Гарри и Найла и их новой группы как-бы-друзей. Кара подтягивается, когда встает, убирая толстый шарф с шеи и завязывая его Зейну. Он убирает его с того места, где держит руку Лиама и хватает Кару за петли на её джинсах, прежде чем крикнуть Барбаре «Встретимся в пабе, да?» Он не дожидается ответа, просто подталкивает Кару и Лиама в направлении парковки и лениво машет рукой, когда Барбс прощается.  
  
— Пойдемте, — неожиданно говорит Барбс, когда остаются только она, Найл и Гарри, уставившиеся друг на друга. Девушка протягивает руку Гарри, и он мешкается мгновение, прежде чем принять её. Она же, в свою очередь, задумывается всего секунду, прежде чем предложить другую руку Найлу. Хоран в свою очередь, не раздумывает вообще, сразу же скользит своей ладонью в её.  
  
После того, как трое из их соединяются в беспорядочную цепь, Барбс выводит их на поле, где внезапно Гарри видит фигуру, к которой она подталкивает их, и немного кашляет, сбиваясь с дыхания. Томмо после свежего душа ярко сияет, его влажные волосы спадают на лоб. Он светится, когда видит Барбс, хотя одна бровь слегка приподнимается, когда он замечает груз, который она тащит за собой. Его взгляд перемещается на её руку, сжатую в руке Гарри, затем прямо в глаза Гарри, и останавливается там, будто ему комфортно среди зелени.  
  
— Хей, Б, — говорит он легко. Его голос тоже похож на звон колокольчиков. Раздраженных, кричащих колокольчиков. Гарри тяжело сглатывает. — Завела новых друзей?  
  
— Хей, Лу, — улыбается Найл. Луи отводит взгляд от Гарри (и почему он вдруг чувствует себя сломанным пополам?) и сразу же ярко улыбается, когда видит, кого держит его сестра другой рукой.  
  
— Найлер! — приветствует он. — Где Барбс поймала тебя? Думал, у тебя экзамен завтра!  
  
Гарри отвлекается от светящейся под огнями поля кожи Томмо, потому что _что_.  
  
Найл знает Луи Томлинсона? Не просто знает его, типа, бубня под нос приветы, когда встречаются в коридоре каким-то образом, а в реальном смысле? Я знаю-о-его-экзамене смысле? Называю-его-Найлером смысле?  
  
Томмо притягивает Найла в объятия, похлопывая по плечу. Как старого друга. Как _любящего_ старого друга.  
  
Гарри просто. Нет, он не обижен, это было бы смешно. Это просто не имеет смысла, это не имеет смысла до такой степени, что все внутренности Гарри колеблются с негодованием и раздражением. Но он не обижен. Он просто раздражен. Потому что _какого черта_.  
  
Гарри рассказывает Найлу все важное, что произошло за день. Как лучший друг Гарри, Найл обязан вернуть долг. И то, что они достаточно сблизились с Луи Томлинсоном, что давать прозвища и обниматься стало мелочью, является, безусловно, чем-то важным.  
  
— Да, приятель, он завтра, — легко отвечает Найл, сбивая Гарри со своих мыслей. Одна рука Найла до сих пор обернута вокруг Луи, его другая рука до сих пор сжимает руку Барбс. Томмо-сэндвич, думает Гарри полу-истерически. — Но Хазза попросил меня прийти с ним, думаю, я был обязан.  
  
— Хазза? — заинтересованно спрашивает Луи, — Твой Хазза?  
  
_Что ж, это. Что ж._  
  
Гарри снова отвлекся.  
  
Томмо знает, кто такой Гарри?  
  
— Мой Хазза, — гордо соглашается Найл. Наконец поворачиваясь к Гарри, посылает ему улыбку. — Хаз, это Луи Томлинсон. Лу, это Гарри.  
  
— Пришло время, — говорит Луи, наблюдая за Гарри сквозь прищуренные глаза, словно он может исчезнуть в любой момент, хотя он все еще говорит с Найлом, — думал, ты его придумал.  
  
— Гарри мой новый фотограф для специального выпуска газеты, — добавляет Барбс, довольно хмыкая.  
  
— Это тот Гарри? — спрашивает Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Ты — тот Гарри?  
  
_Здесь не может быть так много Гарри, не может же, верно?_  
  
— Я — тот Гарри, — соглашается он, пожимая руку Томмо. Делает вдох, интересуясь, почему это Томмо думает, что он знает о нем. — Вероятно, моя репутация идет впереди меня.  
  
Томмо улыбается, наклоняя голову. Выразительно смотрит вниз на грудь Гарри, зеленая рубашка видна под его расстегнутым пальто.  
  
— Не только это, приятель.  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд вниз; его соски отчетливо видны сквозь его рубашку. Два шарика, которые невозможно игнорировать, разрушают гладкую линию его груди. Он чувствует такое тепло, разливающееся по всему его телу, что почти уверен, что пальто ему больше не нужно. Что-то, что немного звучит похожим на слова, вырываются из его рта.  
  
— Эт- прст, мммчто? Да.  
  
Улыбка Томмо расширяется, и Барбс пытается скрыть улыбку за зевотой. Что ж, думает Гарри разочарованно. По крайней мере, хуже быть не может. Не так часто Гарри проваливает первое впечатление, но это твердый ноль по шкале крутости. Вероятно, не лучший способ заставить Луи Томлинсона думать, что он недостижимо таинственен и великолепен и начать тосковать по нему.  
  
— Где остальные трое? — спрашивает Томмо. Его рука все ещё обернута вокруг плеча Найла. Не то чтобы, типа, Гарри замечает это.  
  
— Уже в пабе, — отвечает Барбс. — Готовы?  
  
— Вы двое идете? — спрашивает Томмо, и Гарри моргает пару раз, прежде чем до него доходит, что он один из тех, кого спрашивают.  
  
— Ээ… эмм, — говорит он, бросив взгляд на Найла, который стоит с широко распахнутыми глазами. — Конечно?  
  
— Отлично! — радуется Томмо, и они с Найлом вырываются вперед, таща Барбс, которая тянет Гарри.  
  
Кое-кто не ожидает, что его дернут вперед, и поэтому спотыкается о свои ботинки, отчего все заканчивает тем, что он растягивается на грязной смоле.  
  
— Ох, дерьмо! — восклицает Томмо, он и Найл (который трясется от смеха, спасибо большое _Нейл_ ) хватают Гарри за руки и ставят на ноги. Томмо убирает несколько пучков травы с пальто Гарри, стряхивая грязь с рукава. — Извини, приятель.  
  
— Все нормально, — Гарри задыхается, и вот. Он просто немедленно пойдет домой и никогда не окажется снова. Он наполнит пальто подушкой и назовет себя Квазимодо, найдет хорошую колокольню, в которой будет жить. Если она будет на вершине кафедрального собора, то, может быть, он сможет появиться на свадьбе Найла и Томмо, так как это правильный путь теперь, когда Гарри вышел из гонки.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает Томмо, и вблизи он еще более сокрушительно красив. Он пахнет росой на траве и разрушением, оставшимся после очаровательной улыбки. Гарри слегка качается, и Томмо крепче хватает его за руку.  
  
Что, честно говоря, не сильно помогает.  
  
Когда Гарри кивает, Томмо ярко улыбается.  
  
— Хорошо. Не хочу, чтобы это лицо пострадало от падения, — и затем он поворачивается, как будто это не большое дело, что он сказал Гарри о своем желании, чтобы его лицо было в безопасности. — В паб!  
  


***

  
  
Когда они прибывают в паб, Гарри обнимает Найла за плечи и удерживает его от немедленного следования внутрь за Барбс и Томмо. Найл, привыкший к различным причудам Гарри, заставляет себя замолчать.  
  
Гарри ждет, пока длинные волосы Барбары пропадут из поля зрения, и ударяет Найла в плечо.  
  
— Ай! — выкрикивает Найл, потирая ушибленное плечо. — За что?  
  
— За то, что не сказал мне, что вы лучшие друзья с Томмо! — выкрикивает Гарри в ответ.  
  
Глаза Найла сужаются, и он бьет Гарри в руку, прямо в кость, так что это ещё больнее.  
  
— Что ж, тогда это за то, что не сказал мне, что вы лучшие друзья с другим Томмо.  
  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза долгое время, слышно гудение неонового знака над дверью, который заполняет тишину.  
  
— Мир? — осторожно спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Мир.  
  
Внутри два свободных сиденья, ожидающих их. Один — между Карой и Барбс, другой — между Луи и Зейном. Гарри посылает Найлу скрытый взгляд, прежде чем закусить губу и сесть между девочками, предполагая, что Найл захочет сесть с Томмо. Так как они уже друзья, и вообще. Все в порядке. Найл посылает ему взгляд (вероятно, все еще зол за тот удар в плечо) и падает на стул.  
  
— Тост, — говорит Томмо, и Лиам фыркает. Томмо слегка ударяет его в голову и берет в руки наполовину пустую кружку пива, прежде чем продолжить. — За новых друзей.  
  
— За новых друзей, — эхом отзываются остальные и тянутся в центр, чтобы чокнуться.  
  
Когда Томмо касается своим стаканом стакана Гарри, их глаза встречаются. Ни один из них не разрывает зрительный контакт, тогда Томмо наклоняет голову назад и делает несколько глотков из своей кружки, его кадык дергается при каждом глотке. Гарри делает то же самое, чувствуя, как тепло разливается на его щеках и на шее, когда Томмо отказывается отвести взгляд. Гарри ставит стакан на стол и наклоняется вперед, чтобы сказать что угодно, чтобы снять тугое напряжение между ними, когда Кара хватает его за руку и спрашивает его про тест по математике, который будет у них через пару дней.  
  
Напряжение ослабевает, но не уходит. Это шипение, прямо под кожей Гарри, и его игнорирование как-то делает все хуже. Он никогда не был так осведомлен о другом человеке, как о Томмо, просто двое друзей и пара миллион миль между ними.  
  
Похоже, в обоих случаях это не так: Томмо проводит всю ночь, разговаривая с Найлом.  
  


***

  
  
— Найлер! — слышит Найл, когда заходит за угол здания, широко улыбаясь Луи, который сидит на низкой части стены. — Мой любимый правонарушитель. Собираешься ли ты прогуливать занятия каждый день на этой неделе?  
  
— Всего лишь английский, — отвечает Найл, крадя сигарету из пальцев Луи и делая затяжку. — Я уже говорю на нем, видишь? Не нужно большего образования.  
  
— Верно, — фыркает Луи. Он берет сигарету обратно и бьет по рукам Найла, бормоча «отцепись, ты, маленький воришка», выпуская облако серого дыма между ними. — Так, расскажи мне о своем друге.  
  
Сейчас утро понедельника. Найл и Гарри провели часы с Луи и его группой в пятницу ночью после его игры, по большей части просиживая над пустыми пинтовыми стаканами и разнообразными корзинками с жирными чипсами до самого конца, отчего их официантка была вынуждена выгнать их, чтобы она смогла закрыться на ночь. Найл не уверен, что он может вспомнить время, когда он смеялся так много, как тогда, расположившись между Луи и Зейном, будто он всегда был там. Гарри тоже отлично провел время, прекрасно вписываясь между Карой и Барбс.  
  
Это, кстати говоря, было еще одной вещью, которая случилась в пятницу ночью.  
  
— Зови меня Барбс, — говорит она, заправляя длинную прядь волос за ухо, когда передает ему солонку, но он все равно отвечает «спасибо, Томмо».  
  
_— То же самое для тебя, — подхватывает Луи, перетягиваясь через Найла, чтобы ткнуть Гарри в грудь. — Незнакомцы называют меня Томмо. Ты можешь звать меня Луи.  
  
Это хорошо. Хорошая ночь. Найл сидит на коленях Лиама, постепенно кормя его чипсами, Гарри и Луи странно проникаются духом конкуренции и хихикают над игрой в дартс с Барбс и Карой, и где-то около полуночи Зейн тащит подвыпившего Лиама к выходу, быстро кивает на прощание и исчезает в ночи, некоторые друзья Кары приходят и забирают её на ночь, и затем они остаются только вчетвером. Найл, Луи, Гарри, Барбс и почти пустой паб. Слова становятся короче, паузы длиннее, свет мягче и-  
  
И Барбс обнимает Гарри на прощание, Найл четко видит, как закрываются его глаза, когда её руки оборачивается вокруг его шеи. И он хоронит эту мысль глубоко, когда зарывается лицом в плечо Луи до тех пор, пока они не разрывают объятия_.  
  
Найл моргает и оглядывается, но Луи пристально смотрит на облака, и очень похоже, что его ничего не волнует. Найл ухмыляется, пожимает плечами.  
  
— О котором? У меня много друзей, Томмо.  
  
— Придурок, — смеётся Луи, сжимая губами сигарету. — Твой Хазза. Где ты его нашел?  
  
Найл усаживается на стену рядом с Луи, ударяя ногами по кирпичам. Он думает, что он точно что-то видел той ночью; Гарри такой, он притягивает взгляд, как цветы притягивают пчел. Найл не был потрясен, когда в течение ночи Луи начал наблюдать за Гарри из-за краев его бокала, когда начал зацепляться за каждое из медленных предложений Гарри, когда придумал пустое оправдание, чтобы втянуть Гарри в игру дартс, положив руку ему на поясницу. Он даже не уверен, что Гарри заметил — настоящая социальная бабочка, он светится от внимания, и нет никакого способа, чтобы он мог скрыть это.  
  
— Я нашел его в огороде, когда я был ребенком, поливал его некоторое время, и он вырос в хипстера со слишком длинными ногами, — отвечает Найл, привлекая внимание Луи локтем.  
  
Луи слегка ударяет Найла в лодыжку.  
  
— Ты смешон.  
  
— Ты спросил, где я нашел его, и я просто ответил тебе, — искренне отвечает Найл, — я нашел его просто крошечным саженцем, он помещался мне в ладонь, правда, и-  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — смеётся Луи, — мне просто было интересно.  
  
Найл улыбается снова, прячась в его плечо.  
  
— Ммм.  
  
Томмо влюбился, кажется.  
  


***

  
  
В этот четверг Гарри и Найл показываются на футбольном матче Луи, чтобы увидеть, что Барбс взяла лишние одеяла просто для них и что Кара и Зейн заняли им места. Будто они ожидали, что они будут здесь. Как будто они уже полностью в компании.  
  
Гарри начинает проводить свободные часы в редакции, так как у Найла английский, и он чаще всего ходит на эти занятия, и Барбс всегда благодарна за дополнительную пару глаз, когда она по кусочкам собирает газету. Она хороша в этом, у неё хороший глаз на дизайн и на то, как должны располагаться вещи, и они могут выполнить работу в два раза быстрее, когда Гарри помогает. Гарри приносит свою камеру и делает снимки того, как она работает, наклоняясь над плечами своих писателей, когда помогает редактировать абзац; сидит, скрестив ноги, в центре шторма, когда переписывают заголовок и меняют потенциальные фото на первой странице; лежит, свернувшись калачиком в своем массивном кресле редактора и дремлет, как кошка.  
  
Гарри никогда не появляется без камеры теперь, не тогда, когда они стали частью группы прекрасных людей. Он делает снимки Кары, которая красит ногти на математике, снимки Найла и Лиама, склонившихся над гитарой Найла и делающих каверы на любимые старые песни, снимки Зейна и его рук на запястьях Кары, бедрах Луи, талии Лиама. Очень много снимков Луи, смеющегося Луи и поющего вместе с Найлом и Лиамом Луи и Луи, играющего в футбол, и Луи, положившего голову на плечи Барбс, сонно улыбающегося в камеру Гарри.  
  
Однажды Найл и Гарри шли в свое обычное место во дворе на ланче, когда Барбс схватила Гарри за запястье, говоря «Давайте же, вы двое. Сядьте с нами».  
  
Он садится на маленький кусок травы, Найл рядом с ним, Лиам взъерошивает его волосы, Луи и Барбс улыбаются ему из своего маленького круга, и Гарри никогда не думал, что счастье может быть настолько ярким.  
  


***

  
  
Телефон Гарри вибрирует на столе, отчего Найл поднимает взгляд. Он сглатывает, когда видит имя Барбс на экране. Он переводит взгляд обратно на свою книгу, поглаживая маленький значок молнии на краю бумаги, приказывая своему сердцу переместиться из живота обратно туда, где ему место.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
Гарри хихикает над телефоном, быстро печатая ответ Барбс, прежде чем взглянуть на Найла.  
  
— Барбс и Луи обедают и хотят знать, что мы делаем.  
  
— Да? — восклицает Найл, роняя карандаш. — Отлично, я голоден.  
  
— Ты только съел большую часть пиццы и ничего не написал, — говорит Гарри, поднимая карандаш Найла и отдавая его обратно, протягивая и насильно запихивая его в руку, когда Найл не двигается. — Мы увидим их завтра. Делай домашнее задание.  
  
Найл ворчит, но переворачивает страницу, подпирая подбородок кулаком. Гарри усмехается, когда Найл громко вздыхает, но отвлекается, когда его телефон вибрирует снова. Найл прочитывает где-то половину предложения, затем прилагает все усилия, чтобы делать что угодно, кроме одержимой слежки за вибрацией телефона Гарри.  
  
— Ну как продвигается? — спрашивает он, крутя карандаш в руке.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это, — говорит он, кивая головой на телефон Гарри, который снова вибрирует. — С Барбс. Как это… все?  
  
— О, — Гарри дергает свои пальцы, морща лицо. — Хорошо? Я не знаю, Ни, ты видишь её так же часто, как и я. Она в порядке.  
  
— Ну, это неправда, — говорит Найл, снова роняя карандаш, — ты зависаешь с ней постоянно.  
  
— Я не зависаю, — отрицает Гарри, кладя руки на грудь, будто он оскорблен обвинением. Будто это плохо. Драма, серьезно. — Если здесь и есть кто-то, кто зависает с Томмо больше, чем кто-либо еще, то это ты.  
  
Найл непонятно смотрит на него.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Луи спрашивал у меня когда-то, как ты собираешься сдавать английский, если ты никогда на него не ходишь, — торжественно говорит Гарри, словно он только что бросил вызов. — Он сказал, что ты пропускаешь занятие и зависаешь с ним почти каждый день!  
  
Найл вскидывает руки в разочаровании.  
  
— Почему это вообще важно? Ты тусишь с Барбс все время, я тоже могу зависать с Луи.  
  
— Это не так работает, — восклицает Гарри, и Найл собирается сказать, что именно так это и работает, и Гарри не может злиться, потому что он не может получить обоих Томмо, когда он уже получил одну, которую Найл хочет до боли в зубах. Гарри победил, и Найл ненавидит думать об этом в таком ключе, потому Барбс сама может решить, и она не объект, за который они оба сражаются, но она выбирает Гарри, так что он победил.  
  
У него могут быть оба, на самом деле. Когда Гарри смеётся с Барбс, Луи наблюдает за ним, и Гарри даже не замечает этого. Так что у Найла есть Луи, потому что у Гарри есть Барбс. Вот, как это работает.  
  
Он собирается сказать это Гарри, но раздается стук в дверь, который останавливает его.  
  
Гарри и Найл смотрят друг на друга с разных концов стола, до тех пор, пока Энн не кричит:  
  
— Гарри! Твои друзья здесь!  
  
И входят, естественно, Луи и Барбс.  
  
— Воу, — восклицает Луи, поднимая брови. — Не ощущаю позитива. Мы помешали?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри после того, как смотрит на Найла. — Что такое?  
  
Барбс поднимает пакет.  
  
— Ни, мы купили тебе Нандос.  
  
— И шоколад для Гарри, — добавляет Луи, показывая меньший пакет.  
  
_И все не прощено. Но-_  
  
— Спасибо, Лу, — немного стеснительно отвечает Гарри, показывая ямочки, и Найл наконец отвисает.  
  
Гарри — его лучший друг. У него есть девушка, вероятно. И это больно. Но он всё еще лучший друг Найла, и маленькой боли недостаточно, чтобы бросить это: Луи усаживается на подлокотник кресла Гарри, пытаясь стащить некоторые вкусняшки, радостно смеясь, когда Гарри слишком сильно крутится и роняет шоколадное печенье на пол.  
  
— Ты взяла мне Нандос? — спрашивает Найл Барбс, отчего та смущённо улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Скажи мне, что я прекрасна, — просит она, двигая пакет так, чтобы он смог достать.  
  
— Самая прекрасная.  
  
— И добрейшая.  
  
— Как Белоснежка.  
  
— Самый идеальный человек на Земле.  
  
— Настоящий ангел, — обещает Найл, — совершенство в человеческой форме.  
  
Она ухмыляется так, будто выиграла что-то, и кидает Найлу его еду. Он не удосуживается убедить себя, что он преувеличивает.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри опускает камеру от своего лица, ждет подходящего момента; опускает вниз, неподвижно держа в руках квадратную камеру, когда старый Полароид начинает жужжать и выплевывает белый квадрат в его руки.  
  
Барбс смотрит вверх, закатывая глаза.  
  
— У тебя недостаточно моих фоток? Серьезно, Г.  
  
— Никогда, — смеётся Гарри.  
  
Цвета начинают исчезать, и он смотрит, как на фотографии медленно появляются очертания Барбс и карандаш, касающийся её губ. Он прикрепляет снимок на стену над столом, прямо между фотографиями Зейна с Найлом, спящими друг на друге, используя плечи друг друга как подушки, и Луи в белых солнцезащитных очках Кары и с платком Гарри, повязанным на шее, как у бортпроводников.  
  
Гарри садится на стол Барбс, разглядывая газеты в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Они по-настоящему подружились всего несколько недель назад, конечно, но Гарри всегда был очень дружелюбен, и эта новая компания не стала исключением. У него и Найла есть умение заставлять себя чувствовать как дома. К счастью, они находят людей, которые готовы позволить им остаться.  
  
— Есть что-нибудь интересное почитать?  
  
Барбс роется в соседней груде второстепенных проектов этой недели, обнаруживая длинный кусок дебютного произведения театральной программы Питера Пена, даже не отрывая глаза от другой газеты, которую она держит в руках.  
  
Вокруг тихо, когда Гарри просматривает статью, и только звуки шуршания бумаги и скольжения ручки слышны между ними, и Гарри не видит ничего интересного, пока его глаза не находят предложение, включающее в себя Луи Томлинсон, и он должен вернуться и начать всё заново, и у него перехватывает дыхание при упоминании Луи.  
  
К сожалению, длительное воздействие с Луи только усугубляет влюбленность Гарри. Он находит себя наблюдающим за ним, безумно улыбаясь, когда Луи проводит весь ланч, разговаривая только названиями песен, чтобы заставить Лиама смутиться, когда он не может ответить. Его щеки краснеют, когда Луи кладет свою руку на его плечо, заикается, когда Луи пальцем убирает немного сладкого чая с уголков его губ, его колени слабеют, когда Луи подмигивает ему, замечая его на поле.  
  
Иногда Гарри думает, что здесь что-то есть. Искра в его животе появляется не просто так, очевидно. Конечно, Луи тоже чувствует это, разливающееся в крови тепло, когда их пальцы соприкасаются.  
  
Но нет. Нет, Луи относится к Гарри как к лучшему другу. Это замечательно, прекрасно, Гарри ни за что не променяет свою дружбу с Луи, и там нет места ни для ничего другого. Не между ними.  
  
Но Найл-  
  
Луи обожает Найла. Это понятно, очевидно, что им хорошо вместе. У Гарри и Луи все еще есть что-то, что держит их от этого, что-то делает вещи более загруженными с возможностью, более намеренными. Как магниты с одним полюсом, невидимая сила оттягивает их. Может, влюбленность Гарри — барьер, который разделяет их. Дружба Луи и Найла легкая, в то время как между Луи и Гарри что-то другое. Что-то потяжелее.  
  
И это нормально. Это хорошо. Найл тоже любит Луи, поэтому это замечательно.  
  
В любом случае.  
  
На этот раз Гарри читает статью медленнее, задерживаясь на деталях о хитросплетениях этой подростковой версии Питера Пена, о работе над ним и о людях, играющих в нем, пока он не видит предложение, привлекшее его внимание. «Том Джонсон второй раз играет ведущую роль в школьном спектакле, хотя первым его дублером является Луи Томлинсон. Роль Венди досталась Анджелине Джонс…»  
  
— Луи играет в этом спектакле? — спрашивает Гарри потрясенно. Барбс смотрит на него, приподнимая бровь.  
  
— Да, Хазза, — спокойно отвечает она, ударяя его в запястье в ответ. — Серьезно, он говорит об этом годами. Ты вообще слышишь, что он говорит, когда смотришь на его губы?  
  
— Но он играет Питера Пена, — отвечает Гарри, игнорируя её неподходящий комментарий про очарование Гарри Луи так же, как делал это всегда. — Это удивительно! Просто идеально для него.  
  
—  _Дублера_ Питера Пена, — поправляет его Барбс, откладывая газету в сторону и берет другую. — Он не может играть ведущую роль, у него футбол.  
  
— Он не может делать и то, и другое? — Гарри нетерпеливо начинает постукивать ногой, кусая губу.  
  
В ответ он получает еще один колючий взгляд.  
  
— Не тогда, когда он капитан. Он не может, — Барбс перелистывает страницы, постукивая карандашом об стол. — Хотела бы я, чтобы он мог, — говорит она так тихо, что Гарри едва слышит это.  
  
— Мог что?  
  
— Получить настоящую роль. Он хорош, Хаз. Он мог бы заниматься театром на всю жизнь, если бы захотел.  
  
— Он настолько хорош? — это нетрудно представить: Луи на сцене, освещенной прожекторами, ярко сияет, и розы лежат у его ног. Доводит толпу до смеха и до слез.  
  
Барбс мягко улыбается.  
  
— Лучше, — но затем её улыбка увядает. — Но у него не может быть двух увлечений, которые могут быть делом всей его жизни. Футбол достаточно плох.  
  
Но…  
  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает Гарри. Он думает о своих увлечениях: фотографии, конечно, и писательстве, чтении, готовке, пении и о том, что они прекрасно вписываются в его жизнь. Почему Луи не может делать то же самое?  
  
Барбс вздыхает, тыкая пальцем туда, где обычно появляется его ямочка.  
  
— Я не знаю, малыш. Не знаю.  
  
Затем она прочищает горло.  
  
— Говоря о людях с загадочными мотивами. Как, эмм. Как там Найл?  
  
Что?  
  
О.  
  
Гарри откладывает статью о Питере Пене.  
  
— Он в порядке. Ты видела его на ланче.  
  
— Да, — бубнит она, сосредотачиваясь на статье перед собой, хотя её глаза не двигаются. — Видела.  
  
Ухмылка касается уголка губ Гарри.  
  
— Так о чем ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Барбс смотрит на него, видит ухмылку и кидает карандаш прямо Гарри в нос.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Серьезно? — Гарри уже полностью ухмыляется, хотя его нос теперь болит.  
  
— Серьезно.  
  
— Барбара, — говорит он примирительно, — если ты хочешь посплетничать о том, какой Найл милый, мы можем. У меня есть довольно много доказательств, чтобы подтвердить, что он маскирующийся львенок.  
  
— Боже, нет, — стонет Барбс, пряча лицо. — Мы не будем сплетничать о парнях. Ты смешон.  
  
— Ты первая начала, — легко пожимает плечами Гарри, все ещё улыбаясь.  
  
— Заткнись, Гарри.  
  
Он усмехается и берет в руки другую статью. Это мило, что Барбс влюбилась, и Гарри не привыкать к тому, что ему опять придется подталкивать Найла к людям, которые смотрят на него так, будто хотят отвезти его домой, чтобы познакомить с родителями. Калли была хорошим примером, она несколько месяцев восхищалась Найлом перед Гарри на совместной алгебре и так откровенно флиртовала с ним, что даже Гарри краснел, когда она проходила мимо. И когда Гарри наконец сказал Найлу, что он должен выяснить, что делать с Калли, потому что она сводит его с ума, Найл спросил: «Я нравлюсь Калли?»  
  
Он может то же самое сделать с Барбс. Найл, вероятно, просто не видит, как она не может не улыбаться, когда он смеется, и что она всегда оставляет ему немного своего обеда, зная, что Найл любит эту еду. Однажды она провела весь вечер, закачивая ее любимую испанскую музыку ему на телефон, потому что он попросил порекомендовать ему музыку.  
  
Это странно, тем не менее, что он не видит ни один их тех знаков у Найла, те, которые Гарри мог бы назвать даже во сне. У Найла есть несколько отличных вещей, которые он делает рядом с людьми, которые ему нравятся: изучает их любимые песни на гитаре; краснеет и хихикает каждый раз, когда они говорят что-то, и неважно, действительно ли это смешно; запоминает их заказ в Старбаксе и «О, они дали мне дополнительный, тебе тоже нравится венти мокко фраппучино?»  
  
Вообще-то, нет. Гарри видит все эти знаки в последнее время.  
  
Они просто направлены на Луи вместо Барбс.  
  
И вдруг, все счастливое представление Гарри о том, как подтолкнуть Найла и Барбс к метафорическому шкафу и установить метафорический таймер на семь минут просто вылетают в открытое окно. И Гарри любит Найла, умрет за него, если он попросит, убьет за него, даже если он не попросит, но Барбс тоже его друг. Он не может видеть, как она убивается по кому-то. Если Найл влюблен в её брата, она должна знать.  
  
_Верно?_  
  
Гарри открывает рот пару раз, но он понятия не имеет, как всё начать. Как он разобьет сердце, чтобы спасти его?  
  
Перемена заканчивается, и Гарри спокойно собирает свои вещи для урока химии, так и не найдя ответа.

⇄

На следующий футбольный матч Луи Лиам приносит любимые закуски Гарри и Найла, Кара незаметно протягивает Найлу фляжку со спиртным, а Зейн прижимается к Гарри в поисках тепла, когда Лиам встаёт в туалет.  
  
Когда Гарри встаёт по свистку к началу матча, Барбс оборачивает руку вокруг запястья Гарри и поднимает на него широко открытые глаза.  
  
— Ты, наверное, сделал уже достаточно фотографий для спецвыпуска, не так ли?  
  
Найл замечает, как губы Гарри неодобрительно сжимаются.  
  
— Наверное, да.  
  
Барбс широко ухмыляется.  
  
— Хорошо. Останься, — просит она, приподнимая край своего одеяла. — Ребята соскучились по твоему общению.  
  
Гарри громко смеётся, подносит камеру к лицу и фотографирует её надутые губы, попутно опускаясь обратно на свое место, поскольку матч начинает набирать обороты.  
  
На следующий день в школе, когда Найл находит Луи, тот подозрительно молчалив. Два окурка валяются на земле возле его обуви, третий зажат между губ. Он молчалив уже в течение длительного времени, и Найл как бы понимает его.  
  
— Ему нравится Барбс, не так ли, — в конце концов говорит он, и это не вопрос, но он всё равно заслуживает ответа.  
  
— Да, — еле слышно отвечает Найл, не продолжая пустой треп и _не извиняясь_. Луи этого не хочется, и Найл тоже знает, что ему это не нужно.  
  


⇄

  
  
— Итак, — произносит Гарри, как само собой разумеющееся, откусывая уголок от сэндвича Луи, невинно улыбаясь, когда тот приподнимает одну бровь. — Том Джонсон. Как ты думаешь, я могу его избить?  
  
Луи оценивает Гарри, не спрашивая, почему это Гарри внезапно надумал решить свои проблемы с помощью насилия. Гарри словно чувствует физическое прикосновение, когда взгляд Луи скользит по его розово-фиолетовому шарфу, повязанному поверх кудрей и звёздному узору носков, торчащих из верхней части его ботинок.  
  
— Эм. Наверное.  
  
— Хорошо, — довольно улыбается Гарри, засовывая очередной хрустящий картофель себе в рот. В маленьком кафе неподалеку от школы всегда тихо, и поэтому они здесь. Каждый из них занят своим полусеместровым проектом; Зейн яростно печатает что-то на своем ноутбуке, заткнув уши наушниками; Лиам заполняет таблицу, его бумаги и учебники разбросаны на каждом дюйме поверхности стола. Найл принимает решение проявить либеральный подход к домашней работе, или, по крайней мере, так он называет то, что он уже собирался сделать, когда наткнулся на фразу, которая идеально ему подошла; Барбс, естественно, уже сделала всю свою домашку, поэтому читает биографию Джуди Гарланд, её ноги удобно переброшены через колени Найла.  
  
— Ты собираешься вынудить меня задать вопрос? — говорит Луи, отпивая чай. Когда Гарри поднимает брови в крутом безразличии (или так он предпочитает думать), Луи продолжает. — Хорошо. Скажи мне, Гарри, почему ты хочешь победить в драке Тома Джонсона.  
  
— Ну, — лукаво отвечает Гарри, обводя пальцем края чашки из-под кофе, — если Том Джонсон вдруг внезапно окажется в какой-то не угрожающей его жизни ситуации, но с весьма заметными повреждениями, его дублеру в школьном спектакле придется занять его место.  
  
Луи делает глоток чая, не отрывая глаз от Гарри.  
  
— И ты собираешься быть тем, кто нанесет ему не угрожающие жизни, но очень видимые повреждения?  
  
— Ну, — задумчиво отвечает Гарри. Не время стесняться. — Нет. Я мог бы сказать Лиаму, что он высмеял мои волосы или что-то в этом роде. Или сказать Найлу, что тот назвал Ирландию отстойной страной.  
  
Луи в ответ фыркает, качая головой.  
  
 — Но я могу сделать это! Если захочу, — поспешно добавляет Гарри.  
  
— Да, — смеётся Луи. — Мистер Восходящий Йода, бьющий людей кулаком. Отлично.  
  
— Я все сделаю, лишь бы увидеть тебя в зеленом трико, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, поигрывая бровями. Луи фыркает снова, разрывая тем самым их с Гарри зрительный контакт, прикусывая губу и усмехаясь в тарелку с наполовину съеденным блюдом.  
  
— Я не могу ходить на репетиции достаточно часто, чтобы быть на самом деле его дублёром, — отвечает Луи после затянувшегося молчания. — Томми хорош в своей роли, и из него выходит хороший Питер Пэн. Я его дублёр всего лишь потому, что мой приятель Стэн — режиссёр, и он знает, что я заинтересован в этом.  
  
— Но ты бы был так хорош, Лу, — говорит Гарри, и ему даже не стыдно за искренность в голосе. — Даже если ты не знаешь всех строк и постановки. Ты мог бы сымпровизировать целую новую пьесу, я уверен, это было бы чудесно.  
  
— Это так не работает, Хазза, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, осторожно покручивая в руках чашку чая, отчего ручка каждый оборот задевает руку Гарри. Это не пальцы Луи, но керамическая глина нагрета ими; должно быть, какая-то переходная энергия заставляет Гарри чувствовать так, как будто это Луи касается костяшек пальцев Гарри.  
  
— Какая твоя роль мечты? — спрашивает Гарри. — Если бы футбола не было вообще, и ты мог бы сыграть любую роль, что бы это было?  
  
Луи прикусывает губу, смотря на Гарри сквозь пушистые ресницы.  
  
— На самом деле, у меня есть кое-какая мечта. Весной, когда наступит перерыв в футболе, театр собирается поставить _Бриолин_ , — он снова крутит чашку, и она снова задевает Гарри. — Это, эм, мой любимый фильм, знаешь. Я всегда хотел сыграть Дэнни Зуко.  
  
— Лу, — вздыхает Гарри. — Ты должен сделать это. Ты _обязан_.  
  
— Не знаю, — Луи пожимает плечами. — Я не думаю, что я достаточно хорош, честно. И у меня действительно нет опыта.  
  
— Ты? Недостаточно хорош? — возмущенно отвечает Гарри, негодующе складывая руки на груди. — Самый крутой парень в школе, он тот, кто может с легкостью заставить автомобиль полететь, — Луи громко смеётся, его глаза становятся настолько яркими и он выглядит таким _счастливым_ , что Гарри невольно не может не усмехнуться в ответ. — Задира с золотым сердцем. Это ты, Томмо. Ненавижу тебе это объяснять.  
  
— Может быть, — смущенно отвечает Луи, переставая крутить свою чашку, отчего его пальцы останавливаются в нескольких сантиметрах от Гарри. Расстояние между ними одновременно легко преодолимо и совсем непреодолимо. Пальцы Гарри скользят к Луи почти без разрешения хозяина.  
  
Но затем Луи отстраняется, мягко улыбается, хватает со стола свою пустую чашку и относит её к стойке за добавкой.  
  
И кончики пальцев Гарри болят от упущенных возможностей.  
  


⇄

  
  
Есть _причина_ , по которой мобильные телефоны были изобретены, и главная причина состоит в том, что, когда у Найла возникает _гениальная_ идея распить вина, которая распространяется с невероятной скоростью, у него должна быть возможность дозвониться до своего лучшего друга, где бы он ни был, занимаясь своими делами, чтобы помочь Найлу в нужный момент.  
  
Ладно, возможно это не главная причина. Но это — причина, и это важно, но Гарри решил не быть в постоянном контакте с Найлом и это, черт возьми, _вопиюще_.  
  
Найл врывается в редакцию, прежде чем осознает, что Гарри может быть на каком-то супер секретном газетном собрании, или, возможно, Гарри, наконец-то сделал первый шаг, и они с Барбс могли целоваться, и это не что-то, что Найл хотел бы увидеть-  
  
Но нет, в редакции пусто.  
  
Или так кажется на первый взгляд. Со второго взгляда Найл видит копошение в углу и делает шаг вперед, чтобы исследовать ситуацию.  
  
Барбс стоит на коленях среди разбросанных вокруг листов бумаги, выглядя более измотанной, чем Найл когда—либо видел её. Две ручки, красная и синяя, засунуты за ухо, другая красная скрепляет её волосы в пучок, её глаза полны отчаяния, сканируя страницу за страницей, каждая из которых отбрасывается в сторону по прочтении.  
  
— Эм, — говорит Найл, — нужна помощь?  
  
Бабс подпрыгивает и бросает на пол кипу своих бумажек, смотря на Найла дикими глазами.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает она, её голос звучит немного лучше, чем карканье вороны. Когда она видит, кто это, она приглаживает волосы, хотя Найл никогда не скажет ей, что это неэффективно против прядей, выпадающих из пучка. — Ох, Найл. Гарри здесь нет, у него исследовательская группа.  
  
— Я могу помочь? — Найл пытается еще раз, оборачиваясь назад, ни находя никого из работников. — Или… давай я найду кого-нибудь из твоей команды?  
  
— Никто мне не поможет, — еле слышно бормочет Барбс, хватая новую стопку бумаг. — У меня есть место на первой странице, которое должно быть заполнено, и ни одна из статей туда не подходит, — Барбс вытирает со лба пот, выглядя крайне истощённой. — Трое моих писателей заболели, мой помощник редактора в отпуске, а остальные не удосужились даже прийти.  
  
— Здесь действительно нет ничего стоящего? — спрашивает Найл, указывая стопки разбросанных вокруг бумаг.  
  
Барбс смеётся, и это звучит немного маниакально.  
  
— Ни одной, — она перебирает несколько вариантов, словно там появилось что-то новое за несколько минут, и затем останавливается. Её взгляд быстро скользит по странице, и затем она быстро смотрит на Найла так, будто оценивает его ценность: — Ты ведь разбираешься в музыке, не так ли?  
  
— Ну, я о ней наслышан, — смеётся Найл. Барбс не находит это смешным. — Ладно, не время для шуток. Да, я немного разбираюсь в этом. Что тебе нужно?  
  
Барбс поднимается, отряхивая свою одежду и вручая Найлу статью, которую только что перечитывала.  
  
— Кто-то сделал обзор на последний альбом Coldplay, но в нем нет никакого смысла. Ты можешь исправить?  
  
  
Найл читает готовый текст; все выглядит, как будто кто-то без знания музыки погуглил кучу музыкальных терминов и просто вставил, даже не потрудившись прочитать определения. _Использование Мартином гаммы и арпеджио просто невероятно, его стаккато и гитарный бой не имеет равных_.  
  
— Нет, я не могу это исправить, — отвечает он, и плечи Барбс опускаются. — Но я могу написать сам. Мне нравится их альбом, я могу сделать обзор.  
  
— Правда? — не веря своему счастью, спрашивает Барбс, крепко обнимая Найла за шею. — Ох, спасибо, спасибо!  
  
Барбс подводит Найл к пустому компьютеру, и он просто пишет. Он пишет, быстро барабаня пальцами по клавишам, даже не останавливаясь на грамматических или орфографических ошибках, просто сосредоточиваясь на словах. Это больше похоже на поток сознания, словно он заново слушает альбом. Это, безусловно, не структурированная критика, но это лучшее, что он может сделать в короткие сроки. И… это _весело_ , что странно, потому что Найл ненавидит писать эссе и письменные рассуждения. Но это, это как будто берет обсуждения альбома с Гарри, Лу и Лиамом и переводит их на страницу, и это удивительно.  
  
Он распечатывает статью и задерживает дыхание, когда Барбс хватает теплый лист бумаги с лотка принтера, быстро пробегая взглядом текст Найла.  
  
— Ни, — говорит она, хмуря брови. Живот Найла делает кульбит — он что-то сделал не так? Это вообще возможно? — пока Барбс не поднимает взгляд. — Это гениально.  
  
_Что._  
  
— Правда?  
  
Барбс кивает, возвращаясь к чтению.  
  
— Ты по памяти воспроизвел на бумаге своё первое прослушивание альбома, и у тебя есть необходимые музыкальные познания, чтобы грамотно выразить это. Твои представления просто великолепны, я не могу поверить… Это невероятно, Найлер, честное слово.  
  
— Правда? — ошарашенно повторяет Найл.  
  
Барбс ухмыляется и закидывает руки на шею Найла, и он восхищённо поднимает её и делает оборот. Вернувшись на землю, она хватает его за предплечье и улыбается ему.  
  
— Ты мой спаситель, — говорит она, улыбаясь, и несколько морщинок появляются в уголках её глаз. — Теперь я твой должник.  
  
Найл смеётся, но ему интересно, что бы она ответила, если бы он сказал ей правду; что быть здесь, с ней, когда она так на него смотрит — лучшая награда, которую он никогда и не надеялся заполучить.  
  


⇄

  
  
— Ты был странным, — говорит Барбс, сморщивая носик, на цыпочках обходя лужу грязи, оставшуюся от вчерашнего ливня. Гарри не утруждается сделать то же самое, его резиновые сапоги хранят в чистоте сухие носки, и это все, чего он от них требует.  
  
— Не был, — отвечает он сразу. — В смысле странным?  
  
Ему не нужно смотреть на нее, чтобы знать, что она пожала плечами, поэтому он не заботится об этом. Он поднимает к глазам фотоаппарат, ловя профиль Луи, когда он останавливается возле центральной линии, пристально наблюдая за тем, как его защита атакует мяч. Гарри увеличивает масштаб до тех пор, пока пот на лице Луи не становится четким, капая с кончиков его чёлки. Он настолько погружен в это, что почти пропускает следующий комментарий Барбс.  
  
— Ты просто был странным, — говорит она раздражённо. — Ты избегаешь говорить со мной о чем-то, и ты не умеешь врать. Я знаю, что это имеет отношение к Найлу. Расскажи.  
  
_Ах. Это._  
  
— Хм, — отвечает он, концентрируясь на выборе хорошего ракурса, поскольку другая команда бежит на Эда после гола.  
  
— Значит, есть что-то, — торжественно произносит Барбс, тыча пальцем в Гарри. Он знает, что она делает это, даже не отодвигая камеру подальше от глаз — её палец находится прямо перед его объективом, и он упускает кадр. Гарри опускает камеру и вздыхает.  
  
— Я просто… ты меня слегка подловила, — отвечает он беспомощно. — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас пострадал.  
  
На это она затихает, тащась за Гарри, когда он сгибается, чтобы сделать хорошую фотографию с земли Стэна и игрока другой команды, борющихся за мяч.  
  
— Итак, ты говоришь, что-то, что ты знаешь, может причинить мне боль, — тихо говорит она, но Гарри и дальше продолжает молчать. — Но это может навредить ему также.  
  
— Это может быть что угодно, — протестует Гарри. — Завтра, возможно, случится ураган, это не означает что-то определённое для вас.  
  
— Завтра будет ураган?  
  
Гарри ворчит «нет» и сразу же отворачивается.  
  
— Вот я тоже так думаю, — Барбс легко перепрыгивает через очередную лужу, изящно взмахивая руками. — Таким образом, это что-то, что связанно с нами конкретно. Это, — она останавливается, и Гарри практически слышит, как формулируется вопрос в её голове. — Это связано к кем-то ещё?  
  
Гарри сглатывает, но не дает ответа; Барбс права, он дерьмовый лжец.  
  
— Да, — продолжает Барбс, немного потрясенная. Гарри опускает свою камеру до тех пор, пока она не виснет на шее и медленно поворачивается. Барбс в шоке прикрывает рот рукой, она никогда не думала, что это может быть правдой. — Но я думала- я думала, что мы-  
  
Гарри заключает её в объятия, и она тут же крепко прижимается к нему на долгие секунды. Гарри ненавидит это, ненавидит это так сильно, по разным причинам, но главная причина заключается в том, что Найл заставляет _горячие слёзы_ Барбс впитываться в его рубашку. Девушка упирается головой ему в плечо, прочищает горло и задаёт следующий вопрос.  
  
— Это Луи?  
  
У Гарри все ещё нет ответа на её вопрос. Всё, что он может сказать, — это «прости».  
  
Барбс проводит несколько уютных минут в его руках, затем хватает его за рукав куртки и пытается притвориться, что она не шмыгает.  
  
 — Это не твоя вина. Я думала — но нет. Он, — Девушка делает глубокий вдох. — Это прекрасно.  
  
Гарри знает, каково ей, и это далеко не прекрасно. У Найла есть Луи, а у Луи - Найл, и Барбс и Гарри, чёрт. Они есть друг у друга. Они могут дышать глубоко, и они могут не обращать на это внимания. Они могут дышать, они могут двигаться дальше.  
  
Когда Барбс выпутывается из объятий Гарри, тот поднимает свою камеру снова и фокусируется на поле ещё раз, давая ей время на восстановление. Они попали в странную ситуацию; пойманные между желанием радоваться за своего лучшего друга, его счастье и в то же время им грустно, что это счастье направлено не на тебя.  
  
Его объектив находит Луи автоматически, и сердце тут же подпрыгивает и падает, когда он замечает, что Луи тоже смотрит в его сторону. На мгновение, Луи смотрит на него и Барбс — её руки всё еще запутаны в рукавах пальто Гарри — и тут же отворачивается.  
  
Когда Гарри поворачивается, чтобы сфотографировать толпу, он замечает, что Найл делает то же самое.  
  


⇄

  
  
Большая папка зажата с одной стороны под мышкой у Гарри, обернутая зелёной бумагой коробка зажата с другой стороны, и он пытается удержать свою еду и книги, прокладывая путь туда, где остальная компания расположилась для ланча. Найл, который достаточно долго находился рядом с Гарри, чтобы у него развилось шестое чувство определять, когда всё может пойти наперекосяк, видит пошатывающегося Гарри за милю.  
  
— Боже, — говорит он, вскакивая. — Идиот, у тебя сейчас всё упадет. Подожди.  
  
Он осторожно забирает папку и подарок из рук Гарри и передаёт их Лиаму, затем забирает остальные вещи из рук Гарри, прежде чем всё это упадет на землю. Когда Гарри садится, Найл вручает ему воду, еду, телефон и помещает остальную часть вещей на безопасном расстоянии. Гарри дуется на него, но Найл просто похлопывает его по голове и убирает свои книги немного подальше от радиуса пролития.  
  
— Что здесь? — спрашивает Лиам, поднимая папку и тряся её, словно она — подарок в Рождественское утро, и он пытается угадать, что там.  
  
— Фотографии, — бодро отвечает Гарри, открывая бутылку воды. — Я напечатал лучшие для моего портфолио.  
  
— Гарри, дружище, они _прекрасны_ , — говорит Лиам, осторожно доставая снимки. Зейн заинтересованно заглядывает ему через плечо, останавливая Лиама, чтобы рассмотреть детали на фото немного дольше.  
  
Гарри смущённо краснеет.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Луи так легко не удержать.  
  
— А что это? — спрашивает он, указывая на зелёный подарок на коленях Лиама.  
  
Гарри краснеет в два раза сильнее.  
  
— Ох. Это, Хм. Это тебе.  
  
Голоса людей, сидящих вокруг них, если возможно, становятся немного тише. Найл удивленно приподнимает брови, и сидящая напротив него Барбс делает то же самое. Луи выглядит испуганно, немного взволнованно.  
  
— Мне? — спрашивает он. Когда Гарри кивает, он смещается немного вперёд и протягивает руку. Лиам аккуратно вручает ему подарок, и вся группа смотрит на то, как коробка передаётся из рук в руки. Луи проводит рукой по плотной обёрточной бумаге. — Это выглядит очень красиво.  
  
Если бы был цвет краснее, чем красный, кожа Гарри была бы именно этого оттенка. Гарри смущённо закусывает нижнюю губу, и Найл, чёрт возьми, до сих пор в замешательстве.  
  
— Мне, эм, очень нравится упаковывать вещи. Подарки.  
  
Ну, по крайней мере, это не ложь. Каждое Рождество Найл покупает подарок Гарри, пакует его в коробку и приносит Гарри, чтобы тот обернул его сам. Раньше он чувствовал себя виноватым, но Гарри просто объяснил ему, что это похоже на приквел перед открытием подарка, что ему нравится выбирать цвет и делать ножницами красивые, пышные банты. Найл не понимает этого, но. Есть много вещей в Гарри, которые Найл просто не понимает.  
  
Луи аккуратно рвёт бумагу, и Найл не ожидает этого от него, и это так нежно, почти робко. Когда открывается одна из сторон подарка, Луи засовывает руку и вытаскивает-  
  
Фоторамку. Большую, простую, чёрную фоторамку с единственной фотографией внутри, и Найл слышит, как Луи задерживает дыхание, с расстояния нескольких метров.  
  
— Это фото с первого матча, на который ты пришёл? — спрашивает Барбс, наклоняясь через плечо Томмо. Луи открывает и закрывает рот, уставясь на фотографию.  
  
— Дай посмотреть, Лу, — просит Зейн, и Луи поворачивает рамку к друзьям.  
  
Это его фотография с первого матча, который посетили Гарри и Найл, снимок Луи, бьющего пенальти. Зелёное поле и алая голкиперская футболка размыты перед ним, а его зелёная джерси и загорелые ноги в белых носках — в фокусе. На самом деле, Барбс показывала это фото Зейну как то самое-  
  
То самое, которое, она бы сказала, больше всего понравится Луи. Которое он бы повесил в спальне, если бы у него была копия.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри в течение долгого, долгого времени, в то время как все остальные рассматривают фотографию в новой рамке. Гарри решительно смотрит в ответ, закусив губу, ему не терпится услышать мысли Луи на этот счет.  
  
Томлинсон открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но потом его взгляд встречается с глазами Найла.  
  
И Найл знает; он и Луи не так давно дружат, но он может прочитать этот взгляд. Луи так же потерян, как и Найл. Интересно, что Гарри пытается сделать. Ему _нравится Барбс_ , он сам это сказал две недели назад, когда он и Найл следили за её смехом и дурачеством Луи с конца внутреннего двора. И всё же вот он, дарит подарки Луи прямо перед ней, ожидая одобрения Луи, словно это ему необходимо.  
  
Найл никогда не думал, что Гарри способен кому-то разбить сердце, но теперь он не так уверен.  
  
Луи не знает Найла столь долго, но он в состоянии прочитать спектр эмоций на лице друга, поэтому он забирает фоторамку из рук друзей и поспешно, больше не волнуясь о помятых углах, заворачивает подарок обратно в бумагу.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Томмо.  
  
Найл смотрит, как плечи Гарри расстроенно опускаются вниз, и он никогда в жизни не был так выбит из колеи.  
  


⇄

  
  
Осенний холод подкрадывается незаметно, и Гарри начинает надевать шарфы, перчатки и шапки, ожидая Найла по утрам. Они всегда ходят в школу вместе в течение многих лет, и даже несмотря на то, что что-то странное происходит между ними, привычка не меняется.  
  
Гарри ненавидит это, он — тот, кто вызвал неловкость, но он должен был попробовать. Он выбирал фотографии для своего портфолио, когда наткнулся на _то_ фото. Ну, возможно, это было не совсем там. Ланч стал более чем неловким после того, как Луи открыл подарок, и Гарри не поднимал взгляд от тарелки до конца обеда, поедая картошку и отговаривая себя от того, чтобы расчувствоваться у всех на глазах.  
  
Он подумал, на минуту, что, возможно, это сработает. Сработает на что именно — непонятно, но что что-нибудь случится. Но хватило одного взгляда Луи и Найла, чтобы Гарри понял, что это — вопрос спорный.  
  
Так что теперь всё так, как есть, и всё это странно. Гарри не знает, из-за него ли Найл и Луи не начинают то, к чему у них все идёт, но похоже на то. Лиам и Кара посылают Гарри жалостливые взгляды, когда он рядом, и хотя Зейн никогда ничего не говорит, он наблюдает за Гарри внимательно поверх горлышка своего напитка или сквозь дымку своей сигареты.  
  
Найл пытается притвориться, что это не неловко, хлопая Гарри по спине, словно он — веселый дядя, приветствующий своего смущенного племянника.  
  
И Луи, ну. Гарри просто пытается держаться от Луи подальше, чтобы облегчить всем жизнь.  
  
По крайней мере, ему и Барбс. Единственное утешение.  
  
Гарри выныривает из своих мыслей с появлением Найла, его приветствием и острым локтём в третье ребро. Они идут нога в ногу, зевая и хлюпая носами, но в остальном просто молчат.  
  
Но Гарри уже сыт по горло. Эти последние недели были самыми странными в его жизни, каким-то образом совмещая лучшие моменты его семнадцатилетней жизни и его самые большие ошибки. Два месяца назад Гарри нравилось наблюдать за Луи Томмо издалека, проводить свои дни, напрасно тратя время, пока Найл не придумывал приключение на двоих. Не было никаких любовных треугольников или квадратов любви или что это вообще такое, никаких раздумий о том, что он может сказать рядом с Найлом или сделать перед своими друзьями.  
  
И, честно говоря, любовь к Луи Томлинсону — это же и есть любовь, не так ли? Это боль, которая сидит глубже, чем в его костях, это потребность быть рядом с ним, даже когда это не в интересах Гарри, это должна быть любовь. Та улыбка, которая появляется на его лице, когда Луи возникает на горизонте у Гарри, не может быть ничем кроме _любви_ , — это одновременно сложно и чертовски легко. Когда Луи прямо здесь, его непосредственность сложно выдержать. Он восхищает Гарри и не подпускает к себе, и это как смотреть на солнце через объектив камеры: опасно, слишком сильно. Приходя в замешательство от его энергии. И когда у Гарри появляется возможность протянуть руку и коснуться Луи, когда он так близко, что Гарри чувствует исходящее от него тепло, это стирает из его головы все то, что не Луи. Это вспышка белого света для чувств, это кнопка сброса. Луи улыбается, и Гарри забывает о том, сколько с этим связано боли.  
  
Хорошая ли любовь к Луи вещь или плохая для бедного измученного сердца Гарри, с него хватит ходить на цыпочках вокруг его лучшего друга и отдаляться от новых друзей. Он хочет, чтобы все вернулось в норму. Луи выбрал Найла. Он может жить с этим, и прямо сейчас он должен восстать из пепла.  
  
— Ни, — говорит Гарри. Это первые слова, которые они произносят друг другу, хотя они идут уже в течение пятнадцати минут. Ворота школы маячить в отдалении. — Мы можем просто всё забыть, хотя бы ненадолго?  
  
Найл смотрит в ответ в замешательстве.  
  
— Забыть что?  
  
Гарри машет рукой неопределенно.  
  
— Это. Всё это. Все эти странные вещи, Найлер, я ненавижу это. Мы можем просто забыть о вещах, связанных с Луи и Барбс, хотя бы на минутку?  
  
Найл не отвечает некоторое время, его выражение лицо по-прежнему нечитаемо, отчего Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе, приятель. Мы не общались нормально уже долгое время, и это дерьмо, если честно, меня утомляет. Ты сам не устал?  
  
— Да, — Найл, наконец, отвечает, сталкиваясь плечами с Гарри. — Я устал, ты прав, — усмехается он. — Всё было намного проще, когда были только ты и я.  
  
— Ох, Найл, — смеётся Гарри, закидывая руку на плечо Найлу, когда они входят в здание, направляясь к своим шкафчикам. — Так всегда будет, ты и я против остального мира, ты знаешь это.  
  
— Поосторожнее, — фыркает Найл. — Это может вызвать у кого-то ревность.  
  
Гарри немедленно хочет напрячься и отступить, но он не делает этого. Это _Найл_ , его лучший друг уже как вечность, он не собирается отступаться от объятий с ним. На самом деле.  
  
— Эй, — фыркает Найл, когда Гарри крепко обнимает его за плечи, — отпусти меня, бесполезный комочек тепла.  
  
— Такие нежности с утра пораньше, — раздается нежный голос из-за плеча. Гарри отстраняется от Найла, чтобы увидеть, как Луи и Барбс смотрят на них с нескрываемым удовольствием. Рука Луи небрежно покоится на плече сестры.  
  
— Найлер обожает поэзию, — насмешливо говорит Гарри, как будто он не проделывал с Найлом захват за шею прямо сейчас. — Это лучший способ для него прийти к соглашению с утра.  
  
— Понятно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Барбс, наклоняясь, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Найлом. — Доброе утро, Ни. Хорошо спалось?  
  
Найл тычет Гарри локтём, отчего книги, лежащие в шкафчике Стайлса, со стуком падают на пол. Найл, краснея ещё больше, наконец, выдавливает из себя:  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо. А ты?  
  
Луи садится на корточки, чтобы помочь Гарри собрать его вещи, в то время как Найл и Барбс начинают обсуждать то, что они проснулись в два часа ночи от сообщения Гарри (он думал, что видел падающую звезду, но оказалось, что это было просто отражение автомобильных фар). Луи и Гарри одновременно хватают последнюю книгу, их руки сталкиваются, отчего они оба начинают заикаться, извиняясь. Гарри инстинктивно отдёргивает руку первый, Луи берёт книгу и переворачивает её обложкой вверх; это копия _Принцессы-невесты_ , которую он до сих пор таскает с собой, драную, потрепанную, но он до сих пор её любит. Он ожидает умный комментарий от Луи о чтении книг для забавы, но вместо этого получает мягкую, смущённую улыбку.  
  
— Я люблю эту историю, — шепчет Луи. Парни всё ещё сидят на коленях, не замечая Барбс и Найла, словно они — единственные люди в мире. — Это одна из моих любимых книг.  
  
— Моя тоже, — отвечает Гарри с придыханием. Его сердце творит странные вещи в грудной клетке.  
  
— Мне нравится строка, где говорится: _Любовь — множество вещей, и ничто в ней не логично_ , — застенчиво добавляет Луи. Гарри очарован этим новым аспектом Луи, где он читает сказки и запоминает его любимые строки.  
  
— Моя любимая часть, где говорится о самом совершенном поцелуе. Я тоже хочу этого, понимаешь? — Луи ухмыляется умоляющему голосу Гарри.  
  
— Я надеюсь, он еще не случился? — тихо спрашивает он, поднимаясь и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Гарри встать. Гарри хватает руку, чувствуя себя так, словно только что спустился с потолка на пол, и вся кровь сразу же прилила к голове.  
  
Луи нравится его любимая книга. Луи тоже хочет шестой идеальный поцелуй в мире. _Луи цитирует его любимую книгу с ним_.  
  
— Готов, Лу? — спрашивает Барбс, разрывая тонкую связь между Гарри и Луи. Гарри не может прочитать выражение лица Луи, но оно заставляет его чувствовать тепло.  
  
Луи и Барбс уходят, и Гарри тут же прислоняется спиной к своему шкафчику, наблюдая за походкой Луи, Найл резко впечатывается в дверку рядом с ним, делая то же самое.  
  
Они оба вздыхают, как отвергнутые девицы, оставленные доблестными рыцарями, направляющимися на войну; так или иначе это — то, что окончательно ломает стекло напряжённости между ними, и как только Луи и Барбс скрываются за углом, они ловят взгляд друг друга и взрываются в безнадёжном смехе.  
  
Может быть, всё не так плохо, в конце концов.  
  


⇄

  
  
Что-то изменилось.  
  
В груди Найла поселилось странное чувство, двигающееся в ритме, которому Найл не может не следовать. Или, может быть, это бубнящий шёпот в его ухо: «сделай это сделай это сделай это».  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь признавался в любви? — спрашивает Найл. Луи качает головой, его взгляд расфокусирован.  
  
— Неа, — с опозданием отвечает он. — А ты?  
  
— Нет, — Найл пожимает плечами, подергивания пальцами. Он чувствует себя как лошадь, которую привели к стартовой линии, подпрыгивающая от бурлящей внутри энергии и желающая быть выпущенной. Он готов. — Я хочу попробовать.  
  
— Да? — удивлённо спрашивает Луи. — Я думаю, ты должен.  
  
Найл поворачивается и смотрит на него, ожидая ехидной ухмылки. Он не находит и следа от неё, только большие искренние глаза.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
Луи молчит где-то минуту, раздумывая.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он, и он почти удивлён своим ответом. — Я думаю, что тебе стоит сделать это.  
  
— Даже если от этого пострадают люди? — Гарри. _Пострадает Гарри_. Найл больше не может притворяться, что ему не нравится Барбс, но он не может игнорировать тот факт, что придётся пожертвовать дружбой с Гарри. В любом случае, кому-то из них всё равно будет больно.  
  
Луи в последний раз затягивается сигаретой и тушит её подошвой кроссовок, выдыхая в небо струю дыма. Он снова всматривается вдаль, напряженно размышляя. Словно взвешивая что-то тяжёлое в голове.  
  
— Жизнь — это боль, Ваше Высочество, — отвечает Томмо отстранённо, и Найл вполне уверен, что это какая-та цитата, хотя он не может сказать точно. — Всякий, кто говорит иначе, просто пытается что-то продать.  
  
Это странно, но это работает. Найл неуверенно ухмыляется Луи, который улыбается в ответ.  
  
Он собирается сделать это. Он скажет Барбс, что она ему нравится.  
  
Скоро.  
  


⇄

  
  
— Ты напряжён сегодня, — беспечно произносит Барбс, хотя в её глазах плещется забота. Она там с тех пор, как Гарри провалил попытку впечатлить Луи фотографией, хотя он не может винить Барбс, если быть честным. Он не особо и пытался делать вид, что у него всё весело и здорово.  
  
— Я просто, — Гарри останавливается. Он напряжен, но почему? Что-то сидит у него в голове и не дает покоя весь день. Не что-то, что он не может вспомнить, это больше похоже на то, что невозможно выразить словами. Паззл, в котором не хватает последней детали.  
  
— Просто? — напоминает ему Барбс. Редакция оживлённо работает вокруг них, и практически никто не обращает на них внимания. Штат сотрудников Барбс восстановился от болезни и отсутствия мотивации, и выпуск газеты проходит гладко.  
  
— Я не знаю, на самом деле, — честно отвечает Гарри. — Что-то не так. Я не знаю, что, но я устал от этого.  
  
— Что не так? — замирает она.  
  
_Твой брат_ , хочется сказать ему.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь хранила секрет, чтобы удержаться от причинения вреда другому человеку?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Барбс сразу.  
  
— Это сработало?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает девушка, перекидывая волосы через плечо. — В конце концов правда всегда выплывает наружу, не так ли? Нет смысла скрывать, потому что в конце концов всё вскроется и всем будет хуже. Я думаю, что лучше всего сразу признаться.  
  
Гарри методично рвёт листок на маленькие кусочки.  
  
— Это страшно.  
  
Барбс смотрит на его действия, наклоняется и нежно сжимает руку Гарри.  
  
— Это да. Бесполезно притворяться, что это не так.  
  
— Но оно того стоит? — спрашивает Гарри, бросая взгляд наверх, чтобы посмотреть, не скользит ли жалость на её лице. Жалости там нет, но он находит что-то похожее на решимость.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает она. — Но я дам тебе знать, если узнаю.  
  
Когда её красивый лобик перестаёт хмуриться, она похлопывает Гарри по колену.  
  
— Эй. Ты должен приехать ко мне в пятницу вечером и показать свои фотографии с футбольных матчей.  
  
— Звучит хорошо, — говорит Гарри. — Я принесу торт.  
  
Барбс запрокидывает голову назад и громко смеётся.  
  
— Хорошо. Я бы не впустила бы тебя без сладостей.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ, и что бы ни беспокоило его подсознание, оно перестает волновать его, и он думает, что, может быть, попросить помощи — это всё, что ему требовалось всё это время.  
  


⇄

  
  
Когда наступает вечер пятницы, у Найла нет никаких планов. Его никуда не приглашают, не присылают сообщений, чтобы соблазнить его на какие-нибудь неприятности. Он пишет Гарри, но не получает ответа. Пробует ещё раз, но безрезультатно. Поэтому он вбивает в поиск телефона имя Луи и быстро набирает ему сообщение.  
  
_Эй приятель, что делаешь?_  
  
Ответ Луи приходит достаточно быстро: _Ничего, Найлер. Играю в какую-то из частей ФИФЫ. Хочешь присоединиться?_  
  
Найл быстро подскакивает, хватает шапку, чтобы спрятать под ней свои растрёпанные волосы и надевает кеды.  
  
_Буду у тебя через 10 минут._  
  


⇄

  
  
Печатные копии фотографий Гарри разбросаны по кровати Барбс, куча фотографий, которые они пытаются — безуспешно — впихнуть в специальный выпуск газеты, который они планируют вскоре напечатать. Гарри приводит доводы в пользу своих фаворитов, но Барбс, не слушая его, продолжает убирать снимки без видимой на то причины.  
  
— Что не так с теми, которые мне нравятся? — угрюмо спрашивает Гарри, когда Барбс выбирает две фотографии, которые ему не нравятся.  
  
— Это специальное издание для всей футбольной команды, Гарри, — терпеливо объясняет ему Барбс. — Не для Луи.  
  
— Это не… — Ой. Ладно, хорошо. Почти все его любимые фото так или иначе связаны с Луи. — Но ведь-  
  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает Барбс. — А теперь. Тебе больше нравится фото Эда или Джейми?  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Эда.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Тихая музыка играет из ноутбука Барбс, мягкий голос Фрэнка Оушена идеально вписывается в тусклое освещение от лампы и свечей, разбросанных практически по всей комнате. Это первый раз, когда Гарри здесь, но всё так, как он и предполагал; весь дом очень уютный и теплый, обставленный со вкусом и любовью, слегка потрёпанный, но с классической мебелью. Комната Барбс незатейливо украшена и убрана до ужаса, минималистична и скудна, с легкими вкраплениями пастели, кремовых стен и пуховых одеял.  
  
Еще полчаса спустя они, наконец, выбирают несколько фото, и к этому времени разговоры о работе плавно перетекают во что-то личное; Барбс достает бутылку вина из-под кровати, и они с Гарри передают её друг другу до тех пор, пока их губы не становятся красными, а щеки пунцовыми.  
  
— Ты никогда не целовался с парнем? — драматично ахает Барбс, прижимая руку к груди. — Никогда?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, принимая бутылку, когда она передает её ему. — Была пара девушек, когда я был моложе, но потом я понял, что всегда зависаю в их домах ради их старших братьев или отцов, и поэтому я разочаровался во всем этом, — Гарри улыбается, когда Барбс начинает заливисто смеяться, хлопая себя по колену, как будто это самая смешная вещь, которую она когда-либо слышала. Сделав большой глоток вина, Стайлс передает бутылку обратно. — Каково это?  
  
— Что, целоваться с парнем? — спрашивает Барбс. Её голос странно дрожит, когда она ложится на спину, скрещенные лодыжки располагаются на краю кровати. — Это потрясающе. Когда… — она делает паузу, рассеянно водя пальцем по полу. — Когда его тёплые руки лежат на моей талии — это самое лучшее чувство в мире. Или голос, это нереально мило. И щетина. Боже, как я люблю щетину.  
  
— Да? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри. Его лицо наливается теплом, и это точно не от вина.  
  
— Мгм, — продолжает Барбс, передавая бутылку обратно Гарри, и он как раз делает большой глоток, когда она говорит, — конечно, я люблю щетину и в других частях тела, но-  
  
В этот самый момент Гарри давится, смех с вином смешиваются где-то глубоко у него в горле. Он стучит себя по груди, отплевываясь, пока Барбс хохочет и бьёт его по спине, чтобы прочистить дыхательные пути.  
  
— Боже мой, — вздыхает она, всё еще смеясь. — Прости меня.  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд на свою футболку, которая была белой, когда он её надевал, но теперь покрылась пятнами вина, и падает на пол с глухим стуком, тоже смеясь.  
  
— Какая ночь, — говорит он, хихикая, стягивая через голову футболку, поскольку ткань уже прилипала к коже.  
  
— Подожди здесь, я принесу тебе что-нибудь надеть, — улыбается Барбс, поднимаясь на ноги, подходя к своему гардеробу. — Или нет. Все мои вещи в прачечной, — добавляет она через секунду.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — успокаивает её Гарри. — Я могу просто прополоскать футболку в ванной.  
  
— Она окрасится, — протестует девушка, но Гарри лишь машет рукой.  
  
— Это старая футболка, ничего страшного, — говорит он, подходя к двери, тихо открывая её. — Скоро вернусь.  
  
В коридоре тихо; дверь Луи закрыта, и Гарри даже не знает, дома ли он. Кажется странным задаваться этим вопросом сейчас, когда он здесь уже несколько часов. Особенно учитывая, что Барбс бы одарила его этим _взглядом_.  
  
Гарри кладет ладонь на ручку ванной двери, когда дверь в спальню Луи распахивается, и оттуда вываливается-  
  
— Найл?  
  
Парень немного покрасневший, его волосы спутались, а улыбка настолько широка, что почти больно. На шее виднеется красный след, а футболка задрана так, что видна тонкая полоска бледной кожи из-под пояса джинс. Он спотыкается, останавливается при звуке своего имени, его улыбка тут же замирает.  
  
— Гарри? — спрашивает он, его голос полон замешательства. Голубые глаза расширяются, когда он замечает, что Гарри без футболки, а его живот покрыт багровыми пятнами. У Гарри сразу же возникает странное чувство, словно его поймали за чем-то неправильным, хотя это не так.  
  
— Гарри, ты забыл, — произносит Барбс, открывая дверь, и это чувство моментально усиливается; Гарри безумно хочется закрыть её собой таким образом, чтобы Найл не мог увидеть или понять, кто ещё живет здесь. Девушка останавливается, когда замечает Найла, футболка Гарри небрежно зажата у неё в руке. — Найл?  
  
— Что все это значит? — раздается еще один голос, таким образом, вся компания в сборе: Луи выходит в коридор, он весь потный и взъерошенный, как и Найл, его рот широко открывается. — Гарри?  
  
Голова Барбс поворачивается к Луи настолько быстро, что она вздрагивает.  
  
— Лу?  
  
— Барбс? — отвечает в недоумении Луи. — Ты и Гарри? — он прищуривается, переводя взгляд на грудь Гарри. — Почему он голый?  
  
— А ты, — тихо говорит Гарри Найлу, тяжело сглатывая, — с Луи?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Найл, нахмурившись. — Ты и Барбс-  
  
— Нет!  
  
Между тем в паре шагов от них Барбс и Луи сверлят друг друга взглядами, и их скрещенные руки и нахмуренные брови делают их больше похожими на близнецов, чем когда-либо прежде.  
  
— Что ты делаешь с Найлом? — зло шипит Барбс сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ночь парней?  
  
— Мы играли в ФИФу, — тем же тоном отвечает Луи, — и мы полностью одеты, в отличие от тебя и Гарри-  
  
— Он пролил вино на свою футболку!  
  
— Почему вы пьёте вино вместе?  
  
Найл тычет пальцем Гарри в грудь.  
  
— Ты зол из-за этого? У тебя сердитое лицо.  
  
— Конечно, я зол, — шипит Гарри в ответ. — Ты вываливаешься из комнаты Луи с ебаным _засосом_ на шее, — Найл хлопает себя рукой по шее и открывает рот, чтобы оспорить этот факт, но Гарри продолжает, — выглядя так, как будто вы катались по полу вместе три дня подряд, да, я чертовски зол.  
  
— Что, чёрт возьми? — отвечает Найл, снова тыча пальцем Гарри в грудь. Гарри в ответ ударят его по руке. — Это не засос, Луи ущипнул меня, когда я победил его в ФИФА, чёртов ублюдок. А ты тогда что? Я, по крайней мере, одет, а ты? По крайней мере, у меня нет синяков по всему животу, ага?  
  
— Это не синяки, идиот-  
  
— Не называй меня идиотом, дебил-  
  
— Что Гарри вообще здесь делает? — спрашивает Луи на повышенных тонах.  
  
— Он помогает мне с газетой! Почему Найл в твоей комнате?  
  
— Мы играем в фифу, Би, я говорил тебе, я просто не пойму, почему вы с Гарри должны быть наедине в твоей комнате, чтобы работать над газетой, ты знаешь…  
  
Найл пихает Гарри в грудь, и это похоже на борьбу, в которую они когда-то играли детьми, но сейчас все обстоит гораздо хуже, потому что сейчас за толчками стоит сила, за выставленными вперёд локтями — гнев, и в глазах Найла стоит боль, когда он отталкивает Гарри назад.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, — кричит Найл, его голос надламывается. — Это нечестно, Гарри!  
  
— Что я знаю? — ошалело спрашивает Барбс чуть поотдаль. — Что я знаю?  
  
— Что нечестно? — спрашивает Гарри, вскидывая руки вверх в поражении. — Объясни мне, Найл, потому что я не понимаю!  
  
— Ты знаешь, что мне нравится Гарри! — кричит Луи в тот же момент, когда Найл кричит:  
  
— Я влюблён в Барбс, идиот!  
  
Наступает тишина.  
  
Тишина колоколами звенит в ушах Гарри, тишина пульсирует в висках, тишина сбивает его дыхание. Гарри смотрит на Луи, потому что в данный момент всё остальное для него не существует. В его голове не сохраняется понятия о чем-то кроме Луи, Луи, Луи или слов, которые у него вырвались.  
  
Барбс нарушает тишину, потому что мозг Гарри превратился в пюре в ту же секунду, когда его имя сорвалось с губ Луи.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает она Найла, затаив дыхание. — Что ты только что сказал?  
  
Найл переводит дух, запуская пятерню в волосы.  
  
— Я сказал, что влюблён в тебя, вроде как.  
  
— Но, — говорит она, — но я думала, ты встречаешься с Луи?  
  
— Нет, — Найл тут же качает головой. — Я думал, что ты и Гарри-  
  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает девушка. — Нет.  
  
— Постойте, — слышится голос Луи. Гарри подает признаки жизни, издавая странный звук из глубины горла. Луи обращается к Барбс, но он не отрывает взгляда от Гарри. — Вы двое не-  
  
— Нет, — обещает Гарри. Ничто не имеет смысла, но у него в груди загорается надежда. — Нет, Лу, только ты. Это ты.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи. Его глаза распахиваются шире. — Я?  
  
— Ты.  
  
— Подождите, подождите, — просит Барбс, поднимая руку к виску. Она поворачивается и указывает на Гарри. — Тебе нравится Луи. Не я, — Гарри в ответ кивает. Затем девушка поворачивается к Луи. — А тебе нравится Гарри, не Найл, — Луи смущенно кивает головой. — И ты- ты влюблён в меня? — она еще раз уточняет, дрожащим голосом, глядя на Найла.  
  
— Да, — на полном серьёзе отвечает Найл, и кусочек пазла, наконец, встанет на место в голове Гарри, делая все намного проще. — Значит, ты не влюблена в Гарри?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает девушка, и оба они выглядят сконфуженными. — Нет, — добавляет она снова, как эхо.  
  
Пауза; это глоток воздуха перед прыжком под воду, и все четверо глубоко вздыхают перед погружением.  
  
Всё приходит в движение мгновенно: Барбс хватает Найла за переднюю часть футболки и дёргает его вперед, затаскивая парня к себе комнату, закрывая дверь с подмигиванием и щелчком.  
  
Тишина возвращается, насыщая воздух между Луи и Гарри, словн туман. Они всё ещё смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Я нравлюсь тебе, — говорит Гарри, и хотя это звучит глупо, ответ превыше этого.  
  
Луи тихо фыркает в ответ.  
  
— Я могу сказать, даже больше. Я люблю тебя, Гарри.  
  
Словно вода в вино, несколько слов Луи превращают кровь Гарри в литое золото, расплавленные солнечные лучи. Но Луи все еще в нескольких шагах, наблюдает за тем, как терпение Гарри трещит по швам, как ужасно он хочет пересечь расстояние. Томмо спрашивает, волнуясь:  
  
— Что ты хочешь от меня?  
  
— Всё, — отвечает Гарри честно, отчаянно.  
  
— Боже, — выдыхает Луи, а в следующий момент он уже здесь, в личном пространстве Гарри, на расстоянии дыхания от его лица.  
  
Поцелуй поражает Гарри, как удар молнии, и он вдруг понимает, почему самые разрушительные ураганы называют в честь таких парней. Таких, как _он._  
  
Луи целуется так, словно живет, ярко-дикая страсть, бурлящая под его кожей, отказывается быть незамеченной, свет, тепло и магнетизм словно магнит соединяют его и Гарри вместе. Он кусается и немного груб, его отросшая щетина трется об подбородок Гарри. Одна из рук Луи запутывается в волосах Гарри, дергая пряди, меняя углы и направляя потоки энергии Гарри по венам, другая же начинает гладить Гарри, его плечи, спину, горячую, покрасневшую кожу. Рот Луи одновременно гладкий и мягкий антитезис к треску электричества и раскатам грома. Он на вкус как сливки и сахар, и Гарри сразу же подсаживается на эту сладость, словно наркоман.  
  
Они отрываются, только чтобы глотнуть воздуха, судорожно дыша и соприкасаясь плечами.  
  
Луи усмехается, и они повторно соединяются. Молния бьет дважды.  
  
_Было пять великих поцелуев с 1642,_ отчаянно, глубоко, удивленно думает Гарри, когда его губы находят свой дом в губах Луи. Он может представить это слова, выделенные и подчеркнутые в его копии «Принцессы-невесты».  
  
Этот оставляет их всех позади.  
  


⇄

  
  


_Один месяц спустя_

  
  
Дверь тихо открывается, и Барбс высовывает голову, бегло осматривая Стайлса так, словно они не виделись час назад.  
  
— Хэй, — шепчет она.  
  
— Хэй, — шепчет Гарри в ответ. Пауза. — Почему мы шепчемся?  
  
— Оу, — отвечает Барбс обычным голосом и выпрямляется, открывая дверь шире, чтобы Гарри мог зайти. — Не знаю, на самом деле. Я одна здесь.  
  
Гарри скептично приподнимает бровь и смотрит на футболку, которую она надела наизнанку.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
Девушка краснеет, но довольно ухмыляется.  
  
— Ладно, Найл здесь. Но мы собираемся скоро уходить.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, чувствуя небольшое тепло под своим пальто после её ухмылки. — Ты сказала, что этой ночью дом мой.  
  
— И я имела это в виду, — улыбается Барбс, гримасничая.  
  
Найл появляется, перепрыгивая со ступеньки на ступеньку, выглядя помятым и довольным собой. Гарри хлопает его по плечу в знак приветствия, Найл в ответ делает точно так же. Барбс переплетает их с Найлом руки и похлопывает Гарри по щеке перед выходом.  
  
— Повеселись, — говорит она и следом же хмурится. — Я имею в виду, не слишком- Или, я думаю- Эм, — дрожь проходит по всему её телу. — Просто не посвящай меня в детали того, что здесь будет происходить.  
  
— Если ты не будешь рассказывать мне, что произошло на заднем сиденье машины Найла, из-за чего ты рассмеялась, когда я в прошлый раз сел туда, — отвечает Гарри. Барбс благодарно кивает, и они с Найлом целуют Гарри в щёки, а затем он остаётся один.  
  
Он находится в волнительном предвкушении, когда поднимается по лестнице и заходит в комнату Луи, чтобы обнаружить привычное положение дел: если комната Барбс простая и словно воздушная, то у Луи это взрыв цветов. Стены сделаны из серого шиффера, и одна из них полностью покрыта плакатами и постерами Манчестер Юнайтед. Две рамки с фотографиями одиноко висят над кроватью Луи и не образуют единого целого со всеми декорациями: первая фотография — это он сам, когда Гарри сфотографировал его около месяца назад, когда всё казалось гораздо более ужасным; вторая — обложка специального издания журнала, полностью исписанная статистикой и различными анализами его команды и их шансов вырваться вперёд в следующем сезоне. Его кровать в полном беспорядке (как и всегда), пол покрыт брошенной одеждой (как и всегда), и Гарри любит его так сильно, что его сердце бешено стучит (всегда, всегда, всегда).  
  
Гарри быстро расправляется со стиркой, распределяя одежду по корзинам и транспортируя их в прачечную внизу. После того, как его в третий раз ловят за стиркой одежды Луи, мама Луи и Барбс перестает останавливать Гарри и подсказывает ему гипоаллергенный порошок, не вредящий коже Луи. Хотя она всё ещё помогает Гарри складывать высушенные носки Луи и наблюдает за ним с едва скрытой улыбкой, словно вспоминая дни, когда она делала нелепые вещи, чтобы привлечь внимание какого-либо парня. Гарри включает стиральную машину и возвращается наверх, заправляя постель Луи и пряча весь мусор под кровать.  
  
Убрав в комнате (ради самого себя, нежели Луи, хотя он знает, что Луи это оценит), Гарри достаёт и расстёгивает сумку, ухмыляясь на её содержимое. Потребовалось участие Лиама, Зейна и Стэна, чтобы пробраться в раздевалку и украсть то, что спрятал Гарри. Также потребовалось желание Гарри прижать Луи к любой поверхности, когда тот выглядел так, словно что-то заподозрил, так что Гарри направил все усилия на то, чтобы отвлечь Луи любыми возможными способами. К счастью, Гарри удалось это сделать.  
  
Он быстро переодевается, предвкушение приятно покалывает на коже, с нетерпением ожидая виновника торжества.  
  
Его сердцебиение ускоряется, когда он слышит, как открывается входная дверь. Голос Луи заставляет его пульс участиться в два раза.  
  
— Есть кто-то дома?  
  
Гарри не отвечает, лишь садится на колени посередине кровати Луи и прислушивается к его шагам.  
  
Когда Луи открывает дверь и видит Гарри, его сумка падает на пол с приятным « _бум_ ».  
  
—  _Гарри_? — спрашивает Луи с огромными глазами.  
  
Гарри встаёт. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя более грациозным и более сексуальным, чем сейчас, медленными шагами пересекая комнату и наблюдая за тем, как темнеют глаза Луи, когда он приближается. Свободная джерси Луи для футбола немного обтягивает его плечи, но она покрывает верхнюю часть бёдер Гарри, как это и происходило в его голове, приподнимаясь с каждым движением и не помогая скрыть тот факт, что Гарри полностью голый внизу. Футбольные носки Луи натянуты до самых колен Гарри, приглушая звук его шагов. Не то, чтобы это важно; Луи следит за Гарри глазами, превратившимися в лазеры, его грудь поднимается с каждым вдохом, совпадающим с шагами Гарри.  
  
Ещё один шаг, и Гарри там, _на его любимом месте_ : прямо перед лицом Луи, и между ними нет ничего, кроме воздуха. Он медленно располагает свои руки на плечах Луи и вокруг его шеи, и даже воздух между ними исчезает, когда Гарри прижимает изгибы своего тела к Луи.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой, — томно шепчет Гарри в ухо Луи, запуская правую руку в его волосы, чтобы поиграть с загривком на шее Луи, — _капитан_.  
  
Это выбивает Луи из колеи; он громко стонет в ухо Гарри, оборачивает руки вокруг бёдер парня и несёт его через комнату, чтобы бросить на кровать. Гарри слегка отскакивает от матраса, приземляясь в его центре и смотря на Луи полуприкрытыми глазами.  
  
— Что такого хорошего я сделал за свою жизнь, — вздыхает Луи, стоя на краю кровати и наблюдая за тем, как грудь Гарри поднимается с каждым характерным вздохом, — чтобы заслужить тебя.  
  
Это не вопрос, так что Гарри не отвечает; лишь кусает губу и поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Луи.  
  
Луи не заставляет его ждать.  
  
— Ты такой потрясающий, любовь моя, — Луи целует бёдра Гарри, когда падает на него, накрывая сверху телом, — такой идеальный.  
  
У Гарри перехватывает дыхание. Его ноги в носках скользят по простыни, когда Луи прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по его животу.  
  
— Ты самый лучший мальчик в мире, — продолжает шептать Луи, оставляя небольшие синяки на талии Гарри, заставляя тем самым его бёдра толкнуться навстречу.  
  
Руки Гарри отчаянно сжимаются на плече Луи, заставляя того выгнуть бровь, смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — умоляет Гарри, потому что Луи нравятся любовные игры, нравится медленно накаляющаяся обстановка, когда он словно берёт каждый кусочек тела Гарри и полностью раскрывает его лишь затем, чтобы потом собрать воедино губами и пальцами даже лучше, чем было раньше. Была бы его воля, он бы провёл следующий час, подводя Гарри к краю снова и снова, пока тот не стал бы умолять.  
  
Но это не игра Луи; он капитан, всегда будет капитаном, но сегодня Гарри — судья.  
  
Гарри оборачивает ноги вокруг талии Луи и переворачивает их так, что теперь Луи лежит под ним.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — требует он снова, и Луи тянет его вниз, запуская руку в кудряшки, чтобы подчиниться просьбе.  
  
После их идеального первого поцелуя, Гарри не думал, что может стать лучше. Этого действительно было достаточно — первого прикосновения их губ было достаточно, чтобы его мир начал плыть перед глазами, его центр притяжения сместился так, что теперь внезапно он вращался вокруг симпатичного мальчика с глазами цвета океана и голосом, словно солнечные лучи отскакивают от стекла. Тот единственный идеальный поцелуй был всем, чего Гарри когда-либо хотел; идея того, что их может быть больше, казалась невозможной. Слишком много.  
  
Он счастлив сказать, что оказался неправ, потому что пока герои любимой книги его и Луи намечают идеальный поцелуй и явно не справляются с этим, Гарри и Луи, кажется, обладают совершенным совершенством. Каждый раз, когда губы Гарри прикасаются к губам Луи, это по-новому, это лучше, это так же, это всё. На протяжении всей истории было пять идеальных поцелуев, пока не пришли Луи и Гарри и не разрушили всё количество.  
  
Это их тысячный идеальный поцелуй, или что-то в этом роде. Луи опытно раскрывает губы Гарри и зубами зажимает нижнюю. Его руки зарываются в кудряшки Гарри и мягко тянут их, заставляя Гарри извиваться. Луи замедляет их поцелуй, он перерастает во что-то более глубокое, голодное, и внезапно Гарри понимает, что на Луи слишком много одежды.  
  
— Сними, — кусается он в перерывах между длинными поцелуями, дёргая низ футболки Луи. — Лу, _сними_.  
  
Луи отстраняется ото рта Гарри и ухмыляется, поигрывая бровями.  
  
— Как пожелаешь.  
  
— Блять, — Гарри вздыхает и снова наклоняется, его рука словно прирастает к челюсти Луи, когда он крадёт ещё один поцелуй, и ещё один. — Ты же знаешь, что цитирование этой книги возбуждает меня.  
  
— Знаю, — соглашается Луи, слегка отталкивая Гарри, чтобы он мог стянуть свою футболку через голову. — Поэтому я и делаю это, понимаешь?  
  
— Любитель подразнить, — вздыхает Гарри и оставляет засос на ключице Луи.  
  
Ему приходится слезть с бёдер Луи, чтобы полностью его раздеть. Обувь и носки летят в одну сторону, а спортивные штаны и боксеры — в другую. Теперь он раздет, привлекательно голый, тёплая карамельная кожа очаровывает Гарри, словно песня сирены.  
  
— Иди сюда, любовь моя, — мягко говорит Луи. — Иди сюда.  
  
Гарри зарывается в руки Луи, и джерси зажата между их липкой кожей. Носки начинают спадать, и Гарри тянется вниз, чтобы снять их, но Луи останавливает его, оборачивая руку вокруг его запястья.  
  
— Оставь их, — тихо просит он, целуя шею Гарри. — Ты так старался, и я ценю это.  
  
Его руки спускаются вниз, чтобы сжать задницу Гарри, и Гарри вздрагивает, прижимаясь ближе и ближе к Луи. Его губы болезненные и разбухшие после поцелуев Луи, а кожа горит там, где лежат его руки. Пот оставляет пятна на руках и ногах, и Гарри чувствует, как его волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он дрожащий и взбудораженный, но в очень хорошем смысле; он должен был быть главным, но очень просто распасться на кусочки, когда Луи смотрит на него так, собственнически держит его и оставляет пометки по всему его телу.  
  
— Я готов, — бормочет Гарри в губы Луи. — Лу, я готов.  
  
— Неужели? — беспечно спрашивает Луи, медленно потирая бёдра Гарри о свои собственные. Гарри отбрасывает голову назад и вздыхает. — Готов к чему, милый? Готов к моим пальцам?  
  
— Да, — задыхается Гарри. — Да, _пожалуйста_.  
  
— Да, кто? — подсказывает Луи, и бёдра Гарри дрожат в недоумении.  
  
— Да, Луи? — пытается он, и Луи кусает его за губу, качая головой.  
  
— Не-а, — его руки опускаются на плечи Гарри, оставляя за собой полосу горячего воздуха.  
  
—  _Боже_ , — стонет Гарри, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Не совсем, — посмеивается Луи. Ему девятнадцать, и он всего лишь мальчишка, но он звучит, как мужчина, собранный и важный, с Гарри в своих руках. Это заставляет внутренности Гарри расплавиться, превращаясь во что-то более мягкое и деликатное. Деликатное, но нуждающееся, громкое и жалкое. — Ты говорил это раньше, любовь моя, позволь мне услышать это снова.  
  
Сердцебиение Гарри превращается в сверхновую звезду, когда он складывает все кусочки воедино.  
  
— Капитан, — вздыхает он, отчаянно сжимая руками спину Луи. — Да, пожалуйста, _капитан_.  
  
— Вот так, — одобрительно бормочет Луи и укладывает Гарри на спину, глубоко целуя его, пока роется рукой под подушками. Щелчок крышки смазки раздаётся в полной тишине, но кровь, стучащая в ушах Гарри, заглушает его.  
  
Время останавливается, когда Луи погружает первый палец в Гарри, медленно и осторожно, сопровождая поцелуями и нежным шёпотом. Концепция времени как такового полностью исчезает, когда он задевает точку внутри Гарри, которая заставляет всё перед его глазами побелеть.  
  
Когда часы снова начинают двигаться, Гарри обнаруживает себя, толкающимся навстречу запястью Луи, ещё один палец уже находится в нём. Простынь зажата в его руках, а джерси Луи задралась до груди, предоставляя Луи доступ к его рёбрам и бёдрам, чтобы оставлять на них дорожки огненных поцелуев.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — стонет он в последний раз. —  _Луи_.  
  
Луи понимает это как разрешение и надевает презерватив, два его пальца всё ещё раскрывают изнутри Гарри.  
  
Когда делает первый толчок, Гарри чувствует, как его конечности ослабевают, колени падают на кровати, хотя раньше были обёрнуты вокруг талии Луи. Он встречает каждый толчок подмахиванием бёдер и становится таким податливым, когда Луи двигается в нём, мягкие звуки выскальзывают из его рта.  
  
Это оказывает влияние и на Луи; он полностью потерял способность строить предложения, и его дыхание резкими выдохами согревает шею Гарри. Они связаны, как два мотка верёвки: руки Гарри и руки Луи и ноги Гарри и бёдра Луи.  
  
Луи перемещается и правильно улавливает то, что нужно Гарри; угол проникновения такой чувствительный, что Гарри кричит, и его зрение мерцает, а пульс начинает стучать по позвоночнику.  
  
— Там, — повторяет он, и Луи подчиняется, — _там, там_.  
  
Луи просовывает руку между ними и успевает лишь обхватить член Гарри, когда он кончает, выгибаясь так сильно, что его задница отрывается от матраса, и крича так громко, что горло начинает болеть. Тепло, давление и блаженное покалывание окружают Гарри, начиная течь по венам, как наркотик.  
  
Луи следует за ним спустя несколько секунд, его бёдра дрожат, когда он выстанывает: _«Гарри»_ , словно это последнее когда-либо сказанное им слово. Они падают друг на друга, удовлетворённые и уставшие, липкие и потные, и Гарри довольно ухмыляется.  
  
— Не будь таким самодовольным, — бормочет Луи, но тоже ухмыляется.  
  
Гарри укладывается на грудь Луи и гудит, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — говорит Луи перед тем, как заснуть. — Красивый, нелепый мальчишка.  
  


⇄

  
  
Стоит мягкий поздний осенний день, солнце сверкает в пестрых узорах листьев деревьев; Найл как обычно пытается списать домашнюю работу Гарри, отчего тот отодвигает ее подальше от него, чтобы ничего не вышло.  
  
— Хаз, — говорит он серьезно, тыкая Гарри руку карандашом. — Это страшно, приятель. Жизнь и смерть.  
  
— Если бы это была жизнь и смерть, — Гарри, сдаваясь, пододвигает тетрадь к нему, переворачивая страницу своей книги, — ты бы сделал это раньше.  
  
Найл опускает голову, упирается ей в стол и стонет так громко, что это привлекает внимание Зейна и тот тут же начинает громко смеяться.  
  
— Давай сюда, идиот, — говорит Зейн, протягиваясь за работой Найла. Когда он начинает заполнять пропуски на странице Найла, Хоран поднимает голову и целует Малика в лоб.  
  
— Благослови тебя Господь, — бормочет Найл, преодолевая руки Зейна, чтобы поцеловать его в волосы. — Позволь мне любить тебя, Зейни!  
  
Лиам аккуратно толкает Найла обратно в свое место, нежно поглаживая его запястье.  
  
— Спасибо, Ни, но я думаю, что он тебя понял.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Лимоо, — улыбается Найл, и глаза Лиама наполняются щенячьей радостью, продолжая дальше гладить руку Найла.  
  
Гарри, совершенно невозмутимо, переворачивает еще одну страницу в своей книге, той же самой потрепанной копии, которую читает в течение многих лет, в которой, вероятно, будет продолжать писать тесноватые эссе на полях в течение многих последующих лет. Гарри меняется, но это одна из тех вещей, где жизнь замирает. Ну, и…  
  
— Привет, любовь всей моей жизни, — говорит Луи, падая на колени, оставляя громкий поцелуй на губах парня. Гарри тут же краснеет, его щеки немного розовеют, когда он оборачивает свои руки вокруг талии Луи.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает он в ответ Луи, который столь так же смущён и одинаково отвратителен. — Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Кара бросает в них чипсинку, а Зейн закатывает глаза. Найл собирается сделать собственное замечание, когда знакомое тепло прижимается к нему со спины, и он теряет свое дыхание на мгновение.  
  
— Привет всем, — говорит он Барбс, которая улыбается так словно солнечный свет, переливающийся на бриллианте и устраивается под рукой Найла.  
  
— Привет, — улыбается она снова, целуя парня в щеку. — Я взяла это для тебя, — добавляет она, отдавая ему копию своей газеты, все еще теплой от принтера, с его рецензией на новый альбом Адель чуть выше изгиба. Найл целует ее в губы с благодарностью.  
  
— Ты никогда не догадаешься, что случилось на репетиции сегодня, — говорит Луи и погружается в историю о какой-то дикой неисправности, которая случилась у трупы на репетиции «Бриолина» и как ему пришлось тушить огонь своей кожанкой, и эта история, должно быть, лишь наполовину правдива, но Гарри ловит каждое слово, вздыхая и усмехаясь во всех правильных местах.  
  
Гарри смотрит вверх и ловит взгляд Найла, направленный на него. Они разделяют улыбку, которая является слишком широкой для лица Хорана, но это неважно: Барбс все еще прижата к спине Найла, Луи по-прежнему сидит счастливо на коленях Гарри, и нет ничего, что могло бы заставить их отпустить своих Томмо.  
  
Гарри оглядывается на Луи, Найл зарывается лицом в волосы Барбс и, возможно, он почерпнул немного больше из чтения «Принцесса-невеста» чем думал, потому что в его голове сейчас крутится лишь одно слово: _непостижимо_.

**Author's Note:**

> *Лютик и Уэстли - главные герои романа американского писателя Уильяма Голдмана.  
> **Стэнли Кубрик - американский и британский кинорежиссёр, фотограф и продюсер, один из самых влиятельных кинематографистов второй половины XX столетия. Фильмы Кубрика, в основном экранизации, сняты с большим техническим мастерством.  
> Замечательный коллаж сделанный автором: http://alivingfire.tumblr.com/post/142252971246


End file.
